


The Drunken Scotsman

by lanibb2013



Category: Broadchurch, field of blood
Genre: Alec Hardy is Bisexual, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gay Bashing, M/M, Peter Mclltcie is gay, Peter sires Paddy's child, m/m relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 40,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanibb2013/pseuds/lanibb2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Pete decides to leave Scotland and the Daily News in hopes of starting over and not being so miserable. He settles in a small town on the English coast called Broadchurch. He buys the old Newsagent shop and just wants to be left alone. He decides that it is high time for him to be himself which includes not hiding the fact that he is gay. He soon finds out that's easier said than done when he gets beaten up by a bunch of townsfolk that hate gays. He winds up meeting Alec Hardy and they are both attracted to each other.  Both of them have a lot in common because they are miserable, grumpy, antisocial and have a heart of gold when you manage to look hard enough. When a 5 year old girl Peter befriends turns up dead he winds up the first target because he is new in town and the girl was seen around him a lot. Eventually They all settle down in a house together and make one big happy family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Tough Decision

**Author's Note:**

> This was just some strange idea that popped into my head one night while watching Broadchurch and I haven't stopped writing since. I hope you like it but if not...oh well. I know everyone won't. It starts out rather slow and centers around various character relationships throughout the story. At times it may be weird, silly, emotional or just plain crazy.
> 
> Song this crazy story was inspired by:
> 
> Strange Voodoo  
> By: Culture Club
> 
> How can I help you boy  
> when I don't even help myself  
> I'm useless now as I have always been  
> Just like some worthless love song dying on the radio  
> We talk in circles til we don't know what we mean  
> Ain't No happy ever after  
> no big dark man  
> Ain't no perfect situation  
> can't you understand  
> Loving you is some strange voodoo  
> Loving you is some strange voodoo  
> How can I love you boy  
> when you don't even love yourself  
> I'm useless now as I have always been  
> Your lying eyes  
> your thieving hands  
> you're such a rogue at times  
> But you will always be a part of me  
> No happy ever after  
> no big dark man  
> Ain't no perfect situation  
> ain't no master plan  
> Loving you is some strange voodoo  
> Loving you is some strange voodoo  
> Ain't no happy ever after  
> no big dark man  
> Ain't no perfect situation  
> can't you understand  
> Loving you is some strange voodoo  
> Loving you is some strange voodoo  
> Loving you I keep loving you yes I do

It was a very cold winter day when Peter Mclltchie decided that he was sick and tired of his job. He decided he was going to pack up the small amount of belongings and leave Glasgow. All of the important things he owned could fit into 2 suitcases. Once he was settled in he could have his bed, mam's rocker, and bedroom suit, books, and scrapbook of his newspaper articles that Paddy put together for him shipped to him. He informed Mr. Devlin his boss and editor that he was quitting his job with the paper. He had some money saved up to start over with that he hid from himself. He was sitting at the Press Bar when Paddy came and sat next to him. He could tell she was angry with him. He just stared at her and sighed, "Well? Are ye gonna talk ta me or what?"

Paddy had found out from Devlin that Pete had quit his job. She snapped, "When were you going to tell me you were leaving, Pete? I thought we were friends. Don't I at least deserve a goodbye?"

Peter had been friends with Paddy for 2 years and she was right she deserved better than to find out from Devlin. He sighed, "Aye, Paddy. Ye do. I planned on tellin ye tonight. I did'nae plan on Devlin tellin ye first. I'm sorry."

Paddy sighed, "Why are you leaving, Pete? You're really the only true friend I have around here. Hell.. You are the one that helped me become a full fledged report not to mention you saved my life."

Peter lit a cigarette and took a long drag on it before he answered, "It don' got nothin ta do with ye, Paddy. Ye'll always be my friend if ye want ta be. I just need a change. Who knows maybe if I wind up happy enough I'll be able ta stop drinkin. Maybe I won' be a drunken Scotsman anymore."

Paddy smiled and replied, "Hey there's a name for a shop or an article. You should use it if the chance pops up. "

Peter took a gulp of his Whiskey and replied, "Aye. I might do that." He would miss Paddy. She reminded him of the daughter he never had and loved her like family. She was the only reason he took so long to make this decision. He didn't want to leave her behind without a friend. She spent 90% of her time with him or crashing at his place on his couch than anywhere else. Her father had died about a year ago and her mam and sister were still angry with her over what happened with her cousin. He knew she rarely ever went home now and figured he'd let her have his apartment if she wanted it when he left. He knew he either had to leave this place or he'd drink himself into an early grave.

Paddy laced her fingers with those of his right hand and leaned against his shoulder. She asked, "You're not going to just forget me are you, Pete? You'll call and write to me won't you? Maybe visit?"

Peter squeezed her hand and replied, "I'd never forget ye, Paddy. Ye are the best thing that's happened ta me in a long time. Until I met ye I didn't have anyone I'd even call a friend. Ye are the... best friend an old man like me could ever ask fer in my miserable life. No, Paddy. Ye are the closest thing I will ever have ta a daughter and I want ye ta know that I am proud of ye. Ye are turning in ta a fine reporter. When I get settled I'll let ye know my contact information. If ye want my apartment ye can have it. I know it's no' much but it is where ye spent most of yer time over the last 2 years. I would ask ye ta do me a favor though and help me get my stuff shipped ta me once I'm settled. I'm not sure if I'll be able to visit ye but if ye can manage it ye are welcome ta visit me." He was also going to make her his next of kin because he knew she wanted to know if he got badly hurt, ill or died. He had already made3 out a will to leave the few things he owned to her upon his death since she was the closest he had to kin. He was well aware that Paddy cared about him deeply or she wouldn't practically glued to his side. He's not sure why she does but he is grateful that he has her as part of his life.

Paddy replied, "Thank you. I think I might agree to keep your apartment, Pete. My family doesn't want me there anymore and besides if you come visit you can crash there." She kissed his cheek and saw him give her a half smile. She was glad that he had gotten used to her showing him affection in public. In the pub no one even batted an eyelash anymore when she kissed his cheek, hugged him, or held his hand. She considered him her best friend and the equivalent of an uncle. He was the only person who protected her, supported her career, forgave her when he was angry, and accepted her. She realized that since she had split with her family Pete had basically taken on the role of being her father. He was already her role model..minus the fact that he is an alcoholic though. She knew she loved him very much and always would even when he moves away. She had pretty much moved in with him a year and a half before because she couldn't stand living with her family anymore. She had been surprise when he suggested it one day when she was sobbing about not being wanted at home. She didn't think twice about it and packed a bag and stayed with him. She had been sleeping on his couch ever since. He had offered her the bed or at the very least to share the bed (Only for sleeping) but she refused. It wasn't because she didn't trust him because if there was any man in the world she trusted not to take advantage of her it was Dr. Pete. No it was because she knew he had a bad back and she tossed and turned a lot. She didn't want to hurt him by jarring his back if they had shared the bed or make his back worse by him sleeping on a couch that was lumpy and to short for his 6' frame.

Pete looked at his watched and sighed, "We should probably get goin' home." Since Paddy had entered his life and especially his home he didn't get as drunk as he had before because she made his life bearable. He got drunk enough to stop the shakes in his hands but not enough to completely blur his eyesight. He actually preferred to remember his conversations with Paddy. He lit a cigarette after he got outside and held out his arm to Paddy. He had to smile at how things like walking arm in arm, hugging and being affectionate with Paddy had become the norm for him. He wasn't in love with the girl by any means but he was well aware that he did love her just the same. She was the only family e had now. He wanted to ask her to come with him but he didn't even know where he'd wind up. Besides she has a career now an he's proud of her persistence to become a journalist.

Paddy watched Pete go to his room to change into his pajamas and followed after she heard him settle in bed. She changed into her pajamas and made her decision. She knocked and went in when she heard him say she could. She quietly asked, "Um, Pete. I know this is unusual but.....can I maybe sleep with you tonight?"

Peter sat up on the bed and was surprised. He asked, "Why now, Paddy?"

Paddy wanted to be near him as long as she could before he left. Before it didn't matter but now she felt like she was losing her second father and she needed him to hold her and tell her it would be all right. She stammered, "Nevermind..."

Peter sighed, "Bloody hell. I didnae say ye couldn't, lassie. Come on then." He scooted over so Paddy could get in on the side next to the wall before laying back down himself. He could tell she wanted something but was to afraid to ask. He sighed, "Whatever ye want just ask or do. I..." Before he could finish talking she had startled him by resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping an arm around his soft, pudgy belly and waist. He was confused until he felt her shaking and realized she was crying. He ran his hand over her head as he realized she just wanted to be close to him. 

Paddy finally whispered, "I don't want you to go, Pete. I love you. I'm in love with you." She felt his hand go still for a minute before he continued to run it over her head. She had finally admitted it out loud. Just because she was 18 didn't mean she didn't know what love was even when it was a 50 year old man that she loved. She hadn't even realized she was in love with him until now. She didn't expect him to feel the same but she had to tell him.

Peter stammered, "I'm...sorry, Paddy. I didnae know. I do love ye but not the way ye love me. I.....just cannae love ye like ye want. It's not anythin ta do with ye. I..."

Paddy replied, "I didn't tell you to back you into a corner. I just wanted you to know. I don't expect you to feel the same way. I never planned on falling in love with you. It just kind of happened. Can I come with you? I won't be any trouble I promise."

Peter sighed, "Oh, Paddy. I don' even know where I am goin myself."

Paddy asked, "When you are settled then? I won't ask for anything except the father/daughter type of relationship we have now.

Peter said, "I don' know. Why don' we wait and see what happens between now and then, hhokay? If ye still want ta be saddled with me then we can discuss it then. Ye should just worry about yer career fer now. I'm not gonna just disappear that easily." He felt bad because he could never love her the way she wanted because he wasn't interested in her that way. He could only hope that she would find a nice young boy that could give her what she needed. Sometimes he hated being gay and 50 years old. He was way too old for her. He was almost old enough to be her grandfather for god sake. He didn't want to see her broken-hearted or unhappy.

Paddy protested, "You need someone to look after you because you are absolute rubbish at doing it yourself. I just want to be near you and be able to take care of you." She knew if it wasn't for her he wouldn't be eating because she made sure he ate something. The little bit of weight he had gained since she had moved in with him was because she made him eat at least 2 times a day.

Peter sighed, "I'll be all right, Paddy. I survived 48 years without ye."

Paddy protested, "You were practically skin and bones, Pete. It was no wonder you were so tired you fell asleep at work. Promise me you'll take care of yourself until I am back with you."

Peter sighed, "I promise. Stop worrying so much about an old man like me. Ye should be datin someone close ta yer own age. If nothin else I want ye ta be happy, Paddy."

Paddy sighed, "Then take me with you! I won't be happy unless we are together like the family we are now." She had her arm tightly around him gripping his shirt and started crying again.

Peter sighed and let her cry on his shoulder. He had never expected an 18 year old girl to fall in love with him of all people. He was a run down, sickly, antisocial drunk. He kissed the top of her head when he realized she had cried herself to sleep and eventually fell asleep as well.


	2. A Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter & Paddy have a chat.

The next morning Peter woke up with a start and gasp from a nightmare. He'd forgotten Paddy was next to him and when he started coughing he felt a pair of arms go around his waist with a head resting on the back of his shoulder. Finally when he was able to breathe again with shaky wheezing breaths he placed his hand on Paddy's resting on the curve of his belly and rasped, "I'm all right, Paddy."

Paddy was scared have out of her wits when Pete suddenly sat up and started coughing. She wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed with relief when he could breathe again. She asked, "What happened, Pete?"

Peter rasped, "Just a bad dream. Nothin ta worry yer pretty head about, lassie." 

Paddy hugged Peter and whispered, "You're the only person who's ever called me pretty. Everyone else calls me fat and ugly." She felt him turning around so she let go of him so he could move.

Peter turned around and gently cupped her face in his hand. He got her to look at him before saying, "Ye are very pretty, Paddy. Don' listen ta them. Ye are not fat or ugly. I'm not sayin that because ye are my friend or because I think of ye as the daughter I never 'ad. All o' those bastards are a bunch of judgmental letches. Don' mean they are right. Ye are a very special girl no matter what they say. I will always love ye and be there if ye need me."

Paddy got out of the bed and came back with the cell phone she had bought Pete on her plan when she found out he was leaving. She said, "I got this for you so we can call each other. Don't argue with me. You may not feel the same about me that I do you but I'm not going to lose you. You are the closest thing I have to a father now. I'll be paying for you to have it. If you can afford it and want to help me with the bill later you can but I want to know I can get you anywhere you go. I programmed my own cell number in it so all you have to do is find my name and tap it to call me."

Peter sighed, "Thank ye. I don' got a clue how ta use these things but I'll try for ye. If I can I'll send ye money ta help pay for it. I'm sorry I cannae be what ye want me ta be but I gave ye my word I'm not gonna disappear on ye. Ye are the only family I have. Ye should know that I'd never desert ye."He laid down on his side facing her side and when she was mirroring him he gently pulled her close and kissed her fore head before gently pushing head hair back behind her ear.

Paddy whispered, "When are you leaving?"

Peter sighed, "Probably in a few days. I promise I let ye know soon as I'm settled. I'll even call ye as much as I can if ye show me how ta use this bloody phone."

Paddy kissed his cheek and replied, "Yeah. I'll show you and you had better call me as much as possible or I'll be calling you."

Peter replied, "That's fine. Ye can call me. Ye know I have a shoddy memory. If I don't call ye it's not because I don' wanna talk ta ye. It's because I simply forgot." That was another reason he wanted to stop being a reporter. His memory was going and he was struggling with writing articles anymore.

Paddy looked in his eyes and asked, "Is that why you left the Daily News? Your memory's bad? I have seen you struggling to remember facts for your articles, Pete. I've seen the look of frustration on your face. That's why I started going with you to some of your interviews and helping you write the articles."

Peter sighed, "Aye. Ifn' it weren't for ye I'd have been fired a long time ago. I'm getting to old and forgetful ta keep bein a reporter, Paddy. Probably been drinkin and smokin to long. It's now taking its toll on my memory." He had gone to his doctor about it and was told he had dementia. He was relieved when he was told it wasn't Alzheimer's but it also meant he had to find something else to do that didn't frustrate him as much as being a reporter. He wasn't ready to tell Paddy because she didn't need ta know. If it developed into Alzheimer's or got to bad for him to live alone he'd tell her. 

Paddy asked, "You will tell me if it gets bad right?"

Peter replied, "Aye, Paddy."

Paddy teased,. "Just don't forget me, ok?"

Peter chuckled, "I'm not gonna forget ye. Not anytime soon. Yer my best friend. That's not gonna change, lassie." After he had breakfast with Paddy she showed him how to used the cell phone before running off to work. He decided to work on packing the stuff he was taking with him while he was alone. He packed a couple of pictures of him and Paddy. He only took his favorite ones. One had him sitting at the Press Bar during a Christmas party with a rare smile on his face, a drink in his hand and Paddy with her head on his shoulder and her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Another picture had them standing in front of the Press Bar and he remembered he was rather drunk. He was behind Paddy with his arms around her shoulders in a hug and they were both giggling as the picture was taken. He rarely initiated the affection between them unless his guard was down. Part of the reason because she was so young compared to him and he knew how people looked at the nature of their relationship. He never denied that he loved Paddy but for a long time the people he used to talk to would accuse him of being improper with her when he had never had any sexual contact with her at all. They never even shared his bed or kissed each other any way except on the cheek, he kissed her forehead or rarely Paddy would give him a chaste kiss on the lips like a daughter to a father sometimes does. He figured if they saw she was the one initiating the affection they would figure out that she was the one in charge of their friendship instead of him. The things they did the most were hugging and holding hands on the table in the pub while they talked. They just didn't understand that a man could love a woman without having the desire to shag her. Since she had moved in with him over a year ago she had always taken care of him even when she was angry with him. The last picture had the two of them dancing a slow dance at the same Christmas Party. He head was on his shoulder and his was resting against hers. Their hands were clasped together against his chest. They both had a happy look on their faces because they were happy just being together. 

Paddy came home that evening to Pete sitting on his mam's rocker looking at a picture and crying. She had never seen Pete actually crying before. She stood next to him and lightly placed her arms around his shoulders and asked, "You all right, Pete?"

Peter wiped the tears away from his eyes and rasped, "Aye. Just looking at these photos. I forgot how happy we were together. Ye deserved better than puttin up with someone like me but ye stayed."

Paddy knelt in front of him and took the picture from his hands and replied, "You make me happy. You are not a bad man, Pete. You are a good man with flaws. I'm sorry I no longer make you happy."

Peter looked directly in her eyes and replied, "Ye still do. I'll love ye regardless of where I am. I just can't be me here. I cannae be who I really am and that's partly why I am an alcoholic. I need ta go somewhere that I can be who I am in here." He placed his hand on his chest over his heart. 

Paddy said, "I don't understand."

Peter sighed, "I'm......gay, Paddy. That's why I can't be what ye want me ta be for ye."

Paddy asked, "Why didn't you just tell me that?"

Peter whispered, "I was afraid....ye'd reject me. Ye are my only friend. I...."

Paddy knelt straight up and replied, "You silly old man. I'm not going to reject you because you are attracted to men. It just lets me know I've never had a chance with you but I'm glad you told me, Pete. I also explains the lack of a wife or girlfriend."

Pete looked at her and asked, "Yer...not angry?"

Paddy kissed his lips lightly and replied, "No. A little hurt you didn't feel you could tell me but I'll get over it. It doesn't change the fact that I love you."

Peter sighed, "Ye are the first person I 'ave told that in my life. I 'ave lived without anyone to love because I was afraid ta admit what I am. I'm not ashamed of being gay...I just was afraid of being treated differently because o' it."

Paddy squeezed his hand and replied, "I'm going to be here for you. If you want to shout it to the world I'll support you."

Peter kissed her forehead and whispered, "Thank ye. I don' know what I'd do without ye." He hugged her because he wanted to. Eventually they had dinner together and talked for hours before curling up beside each other in Pete's large double bed.


	3. Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Moves away from Glasgow

By the end of the week Peter was waiting at the train station with Paddy by his side. He said, "Don' worry about me so much, lassie. I'm gonna be fine. I not gonna disappear without a trace. Ye can call me anytime if ye need ta talk. I'm always gonna be there. Once I'm settled ifn ye still want ta come we can discuss it. I love ye but I got ta go. I'll miss my train ifn I don't." He kissed her forehead and hugged her once more before he got on the train. He watched her chasing the train already feeling lonely without her but he had to get out of Glasgow before he killed himself. He also wanted to try and write a novel and was hoping a change in scenery would help inspire him. He sat back in the seat and closed his eyes to try and take a nap.

Paddy went back to work after Pete was gone until she had to go home. The apartment was very empty without old Pete making a racket by tripping over things and falling over. She also missed having to push him to eat more and having to have to empty his ashtray multiple times a night because he was practically a chain smoker although he didn't smoke them as much as they just burnt out because he got distracted. Pete's bed linens smelt heavily of cigarette smoke, whiskey, old spice and menthol. Usually she found that over whelming but as she fell on his bed and cried she found it rather comforting. She felt as long as she kept her eyes shut she could pretend he was still there. She fell asleep hoping he was faring better than she was at the moment.  
Peter rarely allowed himself to cry about anything but he was alone and decided to let go. He really missed Paddy. She had become a constant companion since she had moved in with him and now he started to realize how much he grown to rely on her just simply being there to keep him together. He didn't even notice the 5 year old girl that sat next to him until she started talking to him.

Samantha Jones saw a sad middle aged man and decided to try and cheer him up. She sat next to him and asked, "What's wrong, mister?"

Peter looked at the girl and wiped the tears off his cheeks. He finally answered, "I just left someone who meant the world ta me back in Glasgow. I miss her more that I thought I would."

Samantha replied, "Why did you leave her? Why didn't you bring her with you?"

Peter sighed, "She's very young and has her whole life ahead of her. She don' need an old man ta worry about. She's just started a career as a journalist and loves it. I don' even know where I am goin ta end up."

Samantha asked, "Is she your daughter?"

Peter replied without any hesitation, "Aye. At least that's what I'd call her. Don' know what she'd call herself though. She is my best friend as well."

Samantha replied, "Maybe once you figure out where you are going you should let her make her own choice. Ask her if she want to stay where she is or come with you. I know I'd want to choose myself instead of my parents choosing for me if it was really important and meant the rest of my life."

Peter replied, "Yer probably right, lassie. It's just I'm afraid she'll chose me over her career and I'll never forgive myself for ruining it for her."

Samantha replied, "It really should be up to her to make the choice. If she chooses you instead of a career then that is what she wants. If you love her you will let her make her own choice."

Peter sighed, "Aye. Ye are right. It's not really my place ta choose for her even ifn I don' agree with her choice. Thank ye for the advice."

Samantha chirped, "You're welcome. I'm Sammy."

Peter sadly smiled and replied, "They call me Dr. Pete." He had no idea how a little girl could be so wise but sadly she was right. If he made Paddy's choice for her and she found out she'd be angry at him and he might lose her. If he let her make her own decision and she picked him he'd feel guilty for ruining her chances at a career doing what she loves and always wanted to do.

Cindy Jones was looking for her daughter and panicked when she saw her sitting next to a middle aged man. She grabbed her daughter's arm and hotly said, "Why are you with my daughter, mister?"

Peter just shook his head and replied, "Ma'am. Yer bairn sat next ta me. I didnae ask her too. She is a charming little one but if ye think for one minute I'd do anythin ta her you are the one in the wrong. Thank ye for the advice Sammy. "

Sammy yelled, "Don't be mad at him, mummy. He's telling the truth. He looked so sad I just wanted ta cheer him up. He had to leave his own daughter in Glasgow."

Cindy replied, "Well I guess I owe you an apology. I'm sorry. I'm just a little jumpy because of a fairly recent murder in our hometown of a child."

Peter sighed, "I do understand yer point of view but if I was gonna take a child don' ye think I'd be hidin with her rather than sitting in the open. Just use yer head next time, lassie. I'm Peter Mclltchie."

Cindy hesitantly took his shaky hand and replied, "Um Cindy Jones and you all ready met Sammy. My husband's name is Jack. You're name seems familiar. You are from Glasgow? I lived there for a few years with my family before moving."

Peter sighed, "Aye. I...was a reporter for the Daily News for....30 years."

Cindy gasped, "Of course. You were their top journalist for years. No wonder I recognized it. They called you Dr. Pete on the street."

Peter said, "Aye. That's me. Decided I needed ta get away from bein a reporter. When ye no longer enjoy what ye have done all yer life it's time to retire."

Cindy replied, "Well it's nice to have finally met you, Mr. Mclltchie. Thank you for keeping Sammy from running off again."

Peter replied, "No problem. She's a lovely girl. Maybe a bit too friendly with strangers though. Ye might want ta change that." He leaned back in his seat crossing one knee over the other and closed his eyes. He was suddenly very tired and thought about calling Paddy but he figured she was probably trying to sleep. He covered himself with the throw he brought along and fell into a fitful doze. He was woken when the train stopped in a small town called Broadchurch. He figured good as place as any and got off. He checked into the local hotel for the night and took a walk around. He was surprised it was a quiet country town but he did get a signal on the cell phone Paddy gave him. He found a newsagent shop that was for sale and laughed at the irony of it when he decided to buy it.


	4. Settling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's starting to settle down but disaster strikes

Peter had kept in contact with Paddy calling her almost every day or he would find her calling him in a panic. It took him about a month but he got it going and there was an apartment above the place so he moved in there. He renamed it the "Drunken Scotsman" because moving here had enabled him to stop drinking. He catered to all groups of people with the magazines and newspapers he offered. Even his own gay community. When he was settled and selling books, magazines, candy and newspapers he knew he had to tell Paddy he was staying in Broadchurch. He also hired a local teenage boy, Tom Miller, to deliver the preordered papers around town. He was also surprised to find the girl he met on the train live here so she would visit him every day to buy a piece of candy every day on the way home from school. He was surprised by how much money he did make with the shop. He was the first openly gay man in the town and while some admired for his bravery.....others threw things at him in the streets. He was able to finally be content with his life because he was able to be who he really was instead of hiding it for fear it would ruin his life. He had a local laywer help him with his power of attorney leaving Paddy in charge of him if he couldn't take care of himself. He had avoided it the whole time he got the shop ready but now....It was time to tell her.

Paddy was making dinner when her phone rang. She looked at the nuber and smiled. She said, "Hey, Pete. How are you?"

Peter lit a cigarette and took a drag before he replied, "I'm fine, Paddy. I thought ye'd like ta know I'm staying in Broadchurch. I have bought a newsagent shop and live above it in a one person flat."

Paddy chuckled, "So...You went from writing for the paper to selling them? You are a funny old man, Pete."

Peter replied, "Ye'd be surprised at how much money I'm makin. Even payin all the bills without strugglin."

Paddy replied, "Good for you. You taking care of yourself?"

Peter knew he really wasn't eating all that much because he really didn't care to eat much but he knew if Paddy saw the weight he had lost since he left Glasgow she'd kick his ass. He replied, "I 'ave lost a bit o' weight but I'm fine."

Paddy groaned, "How much?"

Peter replied, "I'm not sure."

Paddy snapped, "How thin are you now?"

Peter sheepishly answered, "Um....thin."

Paddy sighed, "Are you as thin as you were when I moved in with you?"

Peter sighed, "Probably."

Paddy slammed the pot on the stove and snapped, "See? I told you that you are absolute rubbish at taking care of yourself!"

Peter stammered, "I'm.....not drinkin anymore."

Paddy sighed, "I'm glad to hear that but I'm still mad at you. You promised you'd take care of yourself. That includes EATING! Bloody hell, Pete!"

Peter found it amazing that Paddy was the only person he allowed to yell and scold him like a child. He sighed, "I'm sorry, Paddy. Yer right. I'm rubbish at takin care of myself."

Paddy sighed, "I'll talk to you tomorrow. I need to calm down."

Peter whispered, "Hhokay. Night, Paddy."

Paddy replied, "I still love you, Pete. I'm just worried about you."

Pete whispered, "I..know. I love ye too, Paddy." Right after he said that he heard her hang up, took his glasses off to rub his nose, and put the phone on the counter after locking it. He was getting ready to close up shop when he was struck from behind. He fell to the ground with a groan of pain and curled into a fetal ball. He counted about 4 of them trying to beat his brains out when he dared a glance. He found it ironic he had forgotten to put his glasses back on and they would probably be the only thing unbroken. He figured out from the names they were calling him that it was a gay bashing. He never thought anyone would attack him but that didn't really matter now as he felt ribs crack and his back throbbing with their kicks, the blood mixing with his curly gray hair and he gathered he had a broken nose, wrist and a few fingers. The last thought he had before he blacked out was of Paddy and how it would break her heart to find out he died the same night she ripped him apart for not taking care of himself. The last words he mumbled were, "I'm sorry, Paddy."


	5. Hospitalized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie has to call Peter's only contact to tell her Peter's in the hospital.

DI Alec Hardy got a call from a concerned citizen about the newsagent shop owner being beaten to death in his own shop. He got there with Ellie as 4 teenagers ran out of the shop. He groaned at the sight that he saw. The man who owned the shop was beaten horribly with swelling all over as well as black and blues. He bent down and was relieved when he found a pulse. He realized the man's only saving grace was that he was unconscious which meant for the moment he didn't feel the pain. He had Ellie call 999 while he looked around. The kids didn't break or steal anything from the shop including the cell phone sitting on the counter. He groaned, "This was bloody personal, Miller."

Ellie ran her fingers over the man's hair and gently turned his face toward her and gasped, "Alec! This is Peter Mclltchie. My son Tom does the paper route for him every day for the summer. Tom says he's a nice man and very patient. I think....they beat him because he's openly gay."

Alec growled, "Bloody hell! Why can't people just grow up! Bloody bastards! When I get them I'm goin ta throw the book at them and anything else I can."

Ellie replied, "I'm not all that comfortable with gays....but everyone has the right to live their life how they wish too."

Alec snapped, "If this case is goin ta be a problem for ye, Miller, I prefer ye ta tell me and I'll remove ye."

Ellie replied, "No, Alec. I completely agree that what those boys did was completely wrong and uncalled for. He may be gay but he's a living human being. He doesn't deserve to be beaten to a bloody pulp because of who he.....sleeps with at night."

Alec bagged Peter's phone and glasses from the counter just in case they could get prints off of them that could be of any use. He was downright pissed at those boys. He was bisexual himself and hated gay bashing no matter where it took place. No this was personal to him and he would find all of them and nail then to the bloody wall. He growled, "If he dies I will put those boy away for life!" He stayed until the place was dusted for prints and cleaned up. He locked the doors and slipped the keys in another evidence bag and taking them with him.

Ellie was used to Alec being a broody, grumpy and angry man but this was different. Something told her this was a personal anger that was closer to home but she wasn't sure why. She rode with Peter to the hospital and made sure they gathered all the evidence off the man's body before they cleaned him up. She got an update that he was in a coma from the swelling inside his brain. If it didn't go down on its own in the next few days they'd have to release it through surgery. She looked at his contacts on his cell phone and called the only number in it.

Paddy thought it was odd for Pete to be calling her at 3 in the morning so she answered, "Hey, Pete? What's wrong?"

Ellie replied, "I'm sorry to bother at this hour but you are the only contact in Mr. Mclltchie's phone. Are you his next of kin?"

Paddy started to panic and asked, "Yes...I'm Paddy Meehan. Who are you and where's Pete?"

Ellie Replied, "I'm DS Ellie Miller. I regret to inform you that Mr. Mclltchie was beaten badly a few hours ago. He's....currently in the hospital in a coma. It might be a good idea if you come to Broadchurch, Ms. Meehan."

Paddy replied, "Oh my God....I just talked to him at 6pm. He was fine. What happened?"

Ellie replied, "We saw 4 teenagers running out of his shop when we got there. We are not sure but we think it was a hate crime. Did you know he is gay?"

Paddy was crying and choked, "Yes...He told me before he left Glasgow. I knew I should have bloody gone with him. We had an argument last I talked to him. I'll make arrangements to get there as soon as I can. Please keep me updates as much as you can until I get there." She felt awful that her last talk with him was a bloody argument. If he died she'd never forgive herself. She packed a bag and as soon as it was time for work she went there and knocked on Devlin's office. She said, "I need to take some time off. Pete was beaten and is in a coma. You know he's the closest thing I have to family since my dad died and mum practically threw me out."

Devlin sighed, "All right. I'm only allowing it because Pete was a good reporter and so are you as his protégé. How long will you be gone?"

Paddy replied, "I...don't know. He's living in Broadchurch and I may have to take care of him if...when he wakes up. All I can do is call you with updates. Whatever I tell you has to stay between us. No one else, all right?"

Devlin replied, "Bloody hell. Fine. If you wind up staying there let me know and I'll try to help you get into a newspaper near there. If you come back here you will still have a job."

Paddy replied, "Thank you, Mr. Devlin." She watched as he waved his hand to dismiss her. She ran out of the building and back to fetch her suitcase before hopping in a taxi to go to the train station. When she got to Broadchurch she went directly to the hospital and said, "I'm looking for Peter Mclltchie."

The nurse asked, "Are you kin?"

Paddy replied, "Paddy Meehan. Yes."

The nurse's eyes went wide and she said, "Oh. You're the daughter. You also should know you have Mr. Mclltchie's power of attorney."

Paddy gasped, "No...I...He never told me." She was shocked about the power of attorney because he really had never told her. It also told her he really didn't have another soul for family or that he trusted. She filled out whatever paperwork they needed her too before being shown to his room. She felt the tears run down her cheeks when she saw he was practically one big black and blue and all the machines he was hooked up too. She sat in the plastic chair next to his bed and took hold of the hand without splints on the fingers and only one IV. When the doctor came in she asked, "How bad is it?"

The Doctor said, "You are family? Ok. He was beaten severely. He has 4 broken ribs, 3 broken fingers, concussion, his already damaged back is more damaged with 4 blown disks, a shattered left hip that will never be the same even after the surgery we did to try and fix it. He will be using a cane and have a noticeable limp as well as pain for the rest of his life. He may very well have some nerve damage although I will not be able tell the extent that it will affect him until he is a wake and recuperating. In short the only thing that seemed to escape being beaten was his privates. That's only because he was in a fetal ball trying to protect himself. It also didn't help that he is malnourished as well. I believe that might be why he's taking longer to heal and wake up. He's been in a coma for a week now. He should wake up, Miss Mclltchie. Talking to him and making sure he knows you are here with him might help speed him waking up."

Paddy replied, "Thank you, Doctor." She leaned over Pete and ran her fingers through his curly hair as she kissed his forehead. She said, "I'm here, Pete. I'm not going to leave you alone again. You have to wake up so I can tell you how sorry I am for yelling at you last time we talked. I'm can't lose 2 fathers in 2 years. I love you so much that my life is empty without you falling over things and cussing over it. Please...Wake up." She eventually put her head down on the side of the bed and fell asleep.


	6. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete finally wakes up and meets Alec Hardy.

When Peter heard Paddy's voice he started to fight his way toward it. He regretted it because he was in agony. Every bone and muscle in his body hurt like bloody hell. The only comforting thing was he felt a head next to his good hand. He made the effort to place his hand on it and gently tapped it. He painfully rasped, "Paddy?"

Paddy started to wake up when she felt the long fingers that felt familiar tapping her lightly on the head but woke fully when she heard Pete calling her. She grasped his hand and kissed his forehead. She whispered, "Thank god. You scared me half to death, Peter Dougan Mclltchie."

Peter rasped, "Miss ye to, lassie." He started hacking and the nurse came in and raised the bed for him before running to get the doctor.

Paddy asked, "How are you feeling?"

Peter rasped, "Thirsty." He was so relieved when he was allowed to suck on ice chips because his mouth was dry as hell. He hacked a few times and rasped, "How long?"

Paddy said, "How long were you in the coma? A week from what the doctor told me. He also told me you are malnourished which may have been a factor as to why you were in a coma so long." She watched his eyebrows go up almost to his hair line in surprise and his lips form an "oh" before finishing the ice chip he was sucking on. 

Peter swallowed thickly and rasped, "I...thought...I was dead."

Paddy cried, "You silly old man. I'm not letting go of you that easy."

Peter rasped, "I'm sorry."

Paddy replied, "I'm sorry to. We are going to sort you out together."

Peter rasped, "Job?"

Paddy replied, "I told Devlin I'd keep him updated but I might not be coming back. I'm definitely not going back without you. If you still want to stay here than I will stay here with you. I'm not going through getting a call at 3 in the bloody morning from a DS telling me you are in a coma again."

Peter rasped, "Not fair fight."

Paddy replied, "Sorry, old man, but you don't get a say this time."

Peter rasped, "Sorry." He had planned on asking her what she wanted to do but he knew from how she said it that she wasn't going back to Glasgow unless he did. He just sighed and shut his mouth knowing it was too late and her mind was made up. He nodded off to sleep with Paddy's hand firmly entwined with his own. He woke up when he heard Paddy talking to a woman with and English accent and a man with a...Scottish accent? He never expected to find another Scot this far from home. He rasped, "A Scot?"

Alec Hardy looked over to the direction of the voice and replied, "Aye. I'm a Scot. From what I heard so are ye. DI Alec Hardy."

Peter coughed and rasped, "Aye. Scottish. Peter Mc...Mc." He started hacking badly and Paddy held him against her so he didn't fall off the bed as he doubled over. He groaned in pain before coughing again. When he finally stopped hacking he sat back and wheezed.

Alec replied, "It's all right. We know your name. Miller's son Tom is yer paperboy."

Peter rasped, "Tom? Good laddie. Sorry He's.....been outa work."

Ellie replied, "It's not your fault. He has been asking about you though."

Peter rasped, "Tell 'im I'll be....trippin and fallin.....over things again...in no time." He gasped when Paddy smacked his arm. He saw the scared look on her face and pulled her over to try and wrap his arms around her. He rasped, ""I'm fine. Ye didn't hurt me. It already was hurtin." He kissed her forehead and let her pull away but she took hold of his hand again. 

Alec said, "We'd like to ask ye a few questions if ye feel up to it." He was watching Peter's interaction with Paddy and something was a bit off. Not anything bad just he felt he was missing something. When Peter nodded he said, "We have reason ta believe your assault was a hate crime."

Peter was finally starting to get his voice back and replied, "Aye. It was a bloody gay bashing."

Alec asked, "Just wondering how ye could tell."

Pater replied, "I think them callin me faggot, uphill garner, fudge packer, queer, and many other nicknames for someone like me might 'ave been a bloody clue."

Alec growled, "Aye that would be a good clue. Who beat ye up and how many?"

Peter replied, "From what I could tell there were 4 teenage boys kickin me ta death. Maybe around 15 or 16 years old. ye have ta understand I'm a meek and weak middle aged man. I'm an easy target and easy to overpower with an all ready damaged back."

Alec replied, "That's still no reason for them ta do what they did ta ye. Did ye get a good look at any of them?"

Peter sighed, "No. I had taken off my glasses before they hit me with the blow that sent me to the ground."

Paddy said, "Pete's world is a complete blur without his glasses."

Alec suddenly realized what was off about them. He asked, "If he's your da why do you call him by his name?" He watched them exchange a glance and wondered what that was about.

Paddy sighed, "Pete's not technically my father. My da died over a year ago, mum all but told me to leave, and Pete took me in. We work...sorry worked together at Daily News and became friends before my da died. He took on the role of my da when I moved in with him. In short I'm kind of his adopted daughter.. Because of the way my family treated me we are the only family each other has and I love him very much."

Peter said, "Ta make a long story short, Detective, we are more of a family than most blood relatives. While I think Paddy should go back ta Glasgow to continue her career and not worry about me, she is old enough ta make her own decisions. If she wishes ta stay with a old queer who is slowly withering away then I promise ye there is no changing her mind. I learned that a long time ago when I realized how attached she was ta me."

Ellie realized the difference of how they looked at each other. He looked at Paddy with the love of a father but she looked at him..She said, "You're in love with him. How did I not get that sooner."

Peter sighed, "Aye. Paddy is in love with me. Has been for a long time but I can't be a husband ta her. I love her very much but I have no interest in woman that way and I'm an old man compared ta her. We have discussed it and...came ta an understanding."

Paddy replied, "I have accepted that Pete can't love me the same way but I will not leave him just because he can't return my feelings. I have accepted the role of being a daughter and nothing more. If he wishes ta find a husband I will still be here ta take care of him when he no longer can take care of himself."

Ellie replied, "That's....very understanding of you. I'm not sure I could do the same thing."

Alec said, "Yes well. Ye didn't need ta tell uis all of that. Sorry what is your name?"

Paddy smiled and replied, "Paddy Meehan."

Alec replied, "Well, Miss Meehan. If ye wish I can take ye ta Mr. Mclltchie's shop. I believe there is an apartment above it? Ye can take yer things and drop them off there. I will make sure ye get his phone, glasses and keys back. Then I can bring ye back here if ye wish."

Peter said, "Go ahead, Paddy. I'll be fine for a couple hours. I'm in a bloody hospital."

Paddy replied, "All right but don't you dare die on me while I'm gone."

Peter replied, "Aye, Lassie." He closed his eyes and took a nap after everyone left. He hurt like hell but he forced himself to ignore it.


	7. The Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paddy visits Pete's shop and laughs at what he called it.

Paddy smiled when she looked at the name Pete had used for the Newsagent. She laughed, "You cheeky old man. You actually called it "The Drunken Scotsman" after yourself."

Alec asked, "Sorry?"

Paddy replied, "Pete's...an alcoholic...or was in Glasgow. Told me he stopped drinking after he came here. I teased him one night about naming a shop or something "The Drunken Scotsman" after himself. Didn't think he'd actually do it. He's definitely cheeky. Once and a while I've seen his sense of humor like calling in sick when he's at a pub, cheering me up by making me dance with him in front of everyone from work, or this. He's also very sweet. One time I saw this locket in a shop and he saved money for months to buy it for me. I haven't taken it off since the day he gave it to me. I put two pictures of him in it. I only take it off to shower and he opened it once and I think that was the day he knew I was in love with him even thought he wasn't willing to accept that I could be in love someone like him. I have no doubt that he loves me even though I know he's not in love with me. He loves someone with every fiber of his being and will treasure that person forever. He's always trying to make me happy or do the right thing for me. I just sometimes wish he'd let me make my own decisions without having to start a bloody fight over it. He needs me to stay with him because he is rubbish at taking care of himself and when it comes to his health he can't keep a promise even it is just to remember to eat something. I am the one person in this world that Pete trusts with everything including his life and it scares the hell out of me. I'm sorry. I must be boring you."

Alec had decided that he wanted to get to know these two better and possibly ask Pete out after he was better if they like each other. He replied, "I usually would be but I think I'd like ta know Mr. Mclltchie and ye better. I am a hard person ta get along with and after being here almost 2 years Miller is my only friend."

Paddy replied, "Well you can start by Calling us Paddy and Pete and letting us call you by your first name. Pete doesn't really care about formalities. In many ways you kind of remind me of Pete Detective. You are both lonely, Scottish, moody, brooding, lack self esteem, have quirks that annoy people even your friends, practically friendless, only friendly to those you chose to be while being standoffish to everyone else. Neither of you trust easily either. Honestly if you were gay I'd say the two of you would be the perfect match. I can tell you like to have control of things. Pete prefers to let me control personal and private things."

Alec asked, "Has Peter ever.....been in a relationship before?"

Paddy looked at him in surprise and replied, "Why are you asking?"

Alec just shrugged and replied, "Curious about his background is all. It won' go in the report if ye are worried about that."

Paddy sighed, "I...don't know but I don't think he has had any romantic interests. He was.....in the closet...his whole life in Glasgow I think. He wears a wedding ring but I think everyone assumed he was just divorced and unable to move on. That's what I thought anyway. Until the week he left Glasgow I didn't even know he was gay or had ever seen him cry before. He keeps things bottled up inside and I think that's why he's not a well man. He told me he couldn't be himself back home and maybe he was right. I'm not sure this is the right place for him to stay either."

Alec asked, "What's his personality like?"

Paddy laughed, "On the outside he seems like a cranky old bulldog but....if he trusts you and lets you in....he's really just a soft teddy bear. Back home they assumed that we were a couple and Pete didn't like that because of our ages but he never treated me any different over it. He still was affectionate, danced with me at parties, bought me things, and made sure I knew he loved me. He initiated hugs, took my hand sometimes, and would kiss me on the forehead and hold me when I was upset but anything else I always had to reach out to him first. We are like the best of friends, father/daughter, and teacher/student wrapped into one."

Alec replied, "He sounds like a good friend."

Paddy replied, "Yes. I can ask him anything and even if he was embarrassed he would try to answer the question. I remember a few months after we met I lost my virginity to another coworker and asked Pete if it was supposed to hurt so much the first time. He turned bright pink and stammered that yes it was normal. I....couldn't ask my family because they didn't believe is sex before marriage. I later found out that he had figured out who had shagged me and ripped the guy verbally apart for it. I heard him screaming and cursing at the man because of what the guy had done to me in the men's bathroom at work. I never had anyone who stood up for me before like Pete does. I think that was what started everyone thinking he was the one shagging me. Pete is usually a very quiet and soft spoken man but if you make him angry he will verbally rip you apart bit by bit. I was always very comfortable with him and I think that's why we became so close. He wasn't trying to get me to shag him like everyone else was and when I asked...privately personal questions he didn't quote the bible or something. He just answered them as truthfully and directly as he could. He also told me that I was beautiful when everyone else called me fat and ugly. He's...been the best thing to ever happen to me."

Alec just listened to Paddy go on and on about the man she now considered her father and had to smile. He had one thought he had to ask because his own daughter had moved in with him after she found out he wasn't the one who cheated and destroyed their family.. He asked, "Does he like children?"

Paddy replied, "He loves children. I've seen him a few times with local kids. He's very good with them and I have seen a wistful look on his face at times. I think he wanted children but being gay...he never could so I think that might be partly why he is so protective of me. I'm the closest thing he'll probably ever have to a child. I can tell you he never has and never would harm a child."She walked upstairs and found it really was very Spartan. She wondered why Pete hadn't asked her to send his bedroom set rather than sleeping on a hard floor. She knew it had to be hurting his back and suddenly realized he was punishing himself for leaving her behind. Not eating was another way he tended to punish himself. She had noticed that he had a very self destructive nature but had hoped when he moved here he wouldn't feel the need to punish himself anymore. She sighed, "Oh, Pete." She emptied out his ashtray by the mattress and made a note to make sure she got his apartment empties and the items sent here. No she was not leaving him for longer than a couple days to sort everything out in Glasgow. She cursed in Gaelic and saw the look Alec gave her. "She shrugged and replied, "Pete...doesn't swear in English usually. He does it in Gaelic. He was the only one at the Daily News that knows fluent Gaelic. Used to drive them crazy that they didn't know what he was saying. He would look at me and smile at their frustrated looks. He taught me enough to understand the gist of what he was saying. It was a shared joke between us. I'd giggle and he'd wink at me. God I almost lost him." She started to cry and felt a pair of strong arms go around her and she placed her head on Hardy's shoulder and sobbed.

Alec held her and let her cry. He saw 3 pictures on a table with two chairs of Paddy and he was guessing Pete. He wasn't a bad looking man but you wouldn't know with how he looks in the hospital with all the black and blues and swelling. When she calmed down and pulled away he picked up a picture and asked, "This is Pete with you?"

Paddy wiped her eyes and replied, "Yeah. These were his favorite 3 pictures of us. He's a fairly good looking man although right now you can't tell. He has a devious smile. Always looks like he's up to something when he smiles like that and he usually is up to something. He can be quite the prankster when he wants to be. One time he left me a bunch of notes all over the office with silly sayings all over them and all attached to confetti that got everywhere when I pulled them off the surfaces. At the end of the day he did help me clean up the mess grinning the whole time. Had me giggling all day. He even snuck in the ladies room to slap them on the stalls when I was in there. Until I entered his life no one even knew that he could be playful and silly when he was happy. He also flirted and bantered with me endlessly. I think he knew he was part of the reason everyone thought we were shagging but it did keep anyone else from trying a pass at me thinking I belonged to him so I didn't really care. I later found out that they rather deal with the man he was with me than what he was before I entered his life."

Alec replied, "He sounds like he can be fun to be around."

Paddy replied, "Yeah. He was a lot happier with me around but he still fights depression. I sometimes would sit and watch him rock in his mam's rocker with a cigarette in one hand and a tumbler of scotch in the other all day long trying to drink his pain away. When he's like that he's very hard to pull out of it. I barely got him to eat those days. I finally got him to eat enough that he had a little pot belly and was looking healthier but now.....I got to start over again because he hasn't been bloody eating. Sometimes he frustrates me to no end."

Alec replied, "That's why he's undernourished?"

Paddy sighed, "He's absolute rubbish at taking care of himself and has a self destructive nature. I've had to learn to read his moods by his facial expressions and body language. He won't tell you what mood he's in unless you confront him. He's not much of a talker about feelings unless you force him to talk about it or catch him crying or yelling. When he is truly happy is the only time he will talk about things without being poked and prodded about it. He does have a beautiful smile as well but that one is so rare that you treasure it when you do see it. This is the one. I've only seen this smile 2 times since I met him. The night this picture was taken and our first Christmas together. He was truly happy then. The most common smile he has is a sad smile when he's thinking of something that he regrets but makes him happy at the memory. He doesn't like to talk about what causes those sad smiles. I know one of them related to a little sister. He was 12? She was 6. He adored her and she adored him. They were inseparable. She ran out into traffic and he couldn't get to her fast enough. She was hit by a car and killed in front of his eyes. His parents never forgave him for what happened and even though it wasn't his fault I don't think he ever forgave himself either. I think that was what started the desire to punish himself. He's very.....damaged but I would go to hell and back with him if I had too. He's my best friend and I love him unconditionally."

Alec replied, "He's lucky to have such a devoted friend. If everyone had just one friend like ye I think the world might be a better place. I'm sure he won't mind ye staying here."

Paddy said, " I have to go back to Glasgow and have his furniture sent here before he gets out of the hospital. Now he'll have a bad back and hip. I doubt he'll be able to get up from the floor anymore without major problems."


	8. Paddy Leaves Glasgow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paddy sorts her affairs in Glasgow and moves to Broadchurch to take care of Peter.

The next day Paddy headed back o Glasgow and had everything from the apartment packed and shipped to Broadchurch. She handed the land lord the two keys and paid what she owed in rent. She then talked to Devlin to let him know that she probably won't be back for quite a while. A few days after she returned the moving van arrived and she spent the day trying to make the apartment here as similar in structure as the one in Glasgow. She did notice this one had more space in it and wasn't as crowded with all their belongings in it. 

Ellie drug her son Tom and helped Paddy get Pete's apartment put together. She said, "I had no idea he was sleeping on the floor. If we had known we probably could have gotten him a bed at least."

Paddy sighed, "Pete's.....not one to accept charity no matter how well meaning it is meant. He prefers to struggle and suffer. It's his self destructive nature again. He could have asked me to have his bedroom set shipped but he didn't want to make me suffer by sleeping on the couch. All you really need to know is he had a type of Martyr complex where he will suffer rather than cause someone else to suffer. He punishes himself too much and it frustrates me because he doesn't have to do it. The only way to get him to stop is for me to take care of him. After I moved in with him he wasn't as bad because I made sure he ate, got to bed at a decent hour, and helped him change, or shower before bed when he was too drunk to do it himself. I am...for lack of a better word....his caregiver. I should have realized that he wouldn't take care of himself without me to hound him about it."

Tom said, "Dr. Pete is such a witty man. I never realized he was like that. He seems pretty happy and content when I see him."

Paddy replied, "That's a defense mechanism. You are right about one thing. He is happier her than he was back home. He was also more relaxed and more talkative than he has been in the past. He had found a place that he believed he could be comfortable with who he really is in his heart rather than hiding his true self behind a mask."

Ellie said, "There was only one bed?"

Paddy replied, "Yeah. I slept on the couch until the last week before he moved here. I'm perfectly comfortable sharing a bed with him. It's not like he's going to do anything, Ellie."

Ellie said, "I guess not but I'm not sure I'd be comfortable sharing a bed with someone that's....gay."

Paddy laughed, "You might if you've known them for over two years and trust them. It doesn't make any difference if Pete is gay to me. He's still the same man that I love and trust. The only thing that's different is who he is attracted too. The fact that he likes guys instead of girls. I thought he was straight for almost 2 years but I still slept beside him the day before he told me he wasn't. He's a gentleman in that way. He doesn't force himself on anyone and he defends them if he cares about them. Regardless of what you may believe Ellie..Just because Pete is gay does not make him a bad man or some type of evil incarnate."

Ellie replied, "I never meant that he was. I just am not all that comfortable with homosexuals. I don't hate them or think they shouldn't be able to live their life as they wish. I have nothing against them. I don't think it's right for them to be treated like those boys treated him. I just don't understand how they could be attracted to the same gender. It just makes me a bit nervous of the whole thing. That's all." 

Paddy replied, "I did a lot of research after Pete told me so that I knew what I was talking about if I had to stand up for him. I think you should know being gay isn't a choice. It's part of who you are. Many scientist say it might even be genetic. None of use choose who we are attracted too. That is one thing that can't be changed no matter how much people have tried. Trying to turn Pete straight is as impossible as trying to you gay. Just think of it that way and maybe you'd understand that it's really not all that different from you being genetically set to be attracted to men. Imagine a world where everyone is gay and you are the only straight person in that world. Would you want to be looked at or treated differently because you like the opposite sex rather than the same sex?"

Tom said, "She has a point, mum. Just because Dr. Pete is gay doesn't mean he should be treated any differently than you treat uncle Alec or any of your other friends. I consider him my friend, mum. Maybe you should take the time to get to know him before you judge him as different. He really isn't any different than anyone else. He's actually nicer than everyone else because he doesn't have anything to hide. Do you like being treated differently because of what dad did to Danny?"

Ellie sighed, "All right. When he's better I'd like to invite you both for dinner at my place. I'll ask Alec and Daisy to come as well."

Paddy replied, "Thank you, Ellie." After everything was put away an organized Paddy decided she had to open the shop for Pete and keep it going until he could get home again. She actually figured it out very quickly and was relieved the Tom was still available to do the paper route. It took about a week before she was allowed to bring him home and a month before he was healed enough to move around without being in agony. 

The day she brought him home Alec drove them to the shop and somehow with Pete leaning on Paddy and his hospital issue cane and Alec supporting Pete's back they made it up the stairs to the flat. She was surprised when he stopped suddenly with a shocked expression on his face.

Peter was really hurting but he looked at his flat and suddenly realized it was all of his books, furniture and other belongings including his mam's rocker. He whispered, "Why?"

Paddy managed to get Pete sitting on his bed in the bedroom and replied, "You need your belongings especially your bed. You can barely stand and walk right now let alone get off the floor."

Peter asked, "What about ye when ye go back ta Glasgow?"

Paddy helped him into his pajamas and to get settled in bed. She sighed, "I'm not going back to Glasgow. I moved everything here and gave the keys back to the landlord. No We are not discussing this. You NEED me and I'm NOT leaving you regardless of what you say. Now if you can stay out of trouble I have a shop to run. Here's your cigarettes, ashtray, lighter, and phone. If you need something CALL me. I don't want to hear a thud above me telling me you were stupid."She kissed his forehead and left Alec with Pete for the moment.

Peter sighed, "Aye, lassie." He closed his eyes and was surprised to see Detective Hardy in the doorway to his bedroom. He raised his one eyebrow in a question. He was even more surprised that the detective had visited almost every day since he came out of the coma and talked to him for hours. 

Alec said, "She obviously worries about you more than she even shows ye. Ye are the center of her world."

Peter sighed, "Aye. She does. I don' know why I mean so much ta her."

Alec replied, "The obvious answer is she loves ye. "

Peter replied, "I know."

Alec said, "Well I guess I'll let you get some rest. When ye are well again...I was wondering if ye'd maybe like ta get some coffee or dinner?" He saw the older man's eyebrows practically go into his hairline with surprise. He could see the older man putting 2 and 2 together.

Peter asked, "Are ye asking me out on a....date?"

Alec chuckled, "Yeah, Peter, I am."

Peter said, "I didn't think ye were gay. Yer also a copper. Won't that be a problem?"

Alec replied, "Not anymore. They can't fire me for having a homosexual relationship without a giant shit storm. I'm actually a bisexual if ye must know. Was married once, divorced and have a teenage daughter that lives with me."

Peter asked, "And how would yer bairn handle ye dating another man?"

Alec replied, "Not sure but probably better than finding out her mam was screwing around on me and caused out divorce."

Peter replied, "I don' wanna cause ye problems."

Alec replied, "I planned on talking to her and having ye meet her once ye were able ta get around and didn't look like ye were hit by a bloody truck."

Peter replied, "Ah. I see. See if yer daughter is all right with it first. If she is...then ask me again."

Alec replied, "Fair enough. I'll be back in a few days. Get some rest."

Peter replied, "Thank ye for helping get me home, Detective."

Alec replied, "Alec. Call me Alec. Don't really like it but it is my name."

Peter replied, "Hhokay. Thank ye, Alec." He was so tired he nodded off to sleep without even noticing Alec leave.

Paddy had been curious about why Alec was up there so long but knew if it was important Pete would tell her. She saw Alec coming down the stair and asked, "Pete all right?"

Alec smiled and replied, "Yeah. He was almost asleep when I left him. I'll be back in a couple o' days ta see how he's doing. Have a good day, Paddy."

Paddy replied, "All right. You too, Alec." She checked on Pete every couple of hours and made sure he ate lunch and dinner before he nodded back off to sleep. It was time to start putting some weight back on his body again. She knew he was about the same scrawny weight that he was when they met. Again his clothes were too big for his frame and it made her sad that he didn't care that he looked like death warmed over.


	9. Alec Tells Daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec tells Daisy about liking Peter

Alec decided that tonight he'd try to talk to Daisy about Peter. He wasn't sure how he was going to bring it up but knew he wanted to take a chance on Peter. He had wanted to tell her after they had been dating a while but the older man did have a point. With what Paddy had told him about Peter..if Daisy was all right with them as a couple then he wouldn't date him or stay with him even if they had been dating. The older man would remain alone and without a partner if it caused any discord for his partner. He just hoped Daisy took it better than when she found out the town was accusing him of sleeping with Ellie. That was a bloody nightmare. He looked up when his 15 year old daughter walked in the trailer house that they were living in and said, "How was school?"

Daisy could tell her father was worried about something by the nervous way he was acting. She replied, "Fine, Dad. What wrong?" She sat next to him on the sofa and took his hand. She was glad they were more comfortable with each other again after everything that had happened.

Alec sighed, "Would ye be angry if I....met someone? It wouldn't change anything between us."

Daisy yelped, "It's not Ellie, is it?"

Alec replied, "No..It's not her. It's not anyone ye know...Well not yet."

Daisy replied, "I'd be worried about losing you again. I still want you to be happy but I....can't go back to mum."

Alec replied, "Oh no. That would never happen, Daisy. No matter why ye are staying with me. I promise."

Daisy replied, "In that case I'd rather see you happy but I'd hope I'd be able to get along with her."

Alec replied, "That's the other thing.....It's a him..not a her."

Daisy yelped, "Him? Like a man? Huh?"

Alec leaned back and sighed, "I met a man that I like and want ta date but he won't say yes without yer blessing. I know this is a shock but I really like him. It's rare that I find a man I am attracted too but he's one."

Daisy was confused but she still loved her father even if she had just been thrown through a loop. She had known some homosexuals in her town that were decent enough people. She also knew that if he was actually talking to her about it he really liked this guy...whoever he is. She replied, "Can I meet him first? I just want to see if I can get along with him and maybe grow to like him."

Alec sighed, "Fair enough. It will have ta wait though. He just got out o' the hospital."

Daisy's eyes widened as she realized who her father was talking about. She gasped, "The newsagents Shopkeeper?" She had to admit she had to admire the man for having the bravery to be openly gay in a residential town like they live in. She had never met him or seen what he looked like but he was all over the newspapers lately that he father managed to get a hold of from another town.

Alec replied, "Aye. That man."

Daisy asked, "Are you sure? I mean it's no secret that he's gay, dad."

Alec sniffed and replied, "Aye. I'm sure. Besides he needs someone ta protect him from gay bashers. He a very meek and docile man."

Daisy said, "All right. Let me know when I can meet him then."

Alec hugged her and replied, "Thank ye. I will."


	10. Daisy Meets Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy get tired of waiting so goes to meet Peter herself.

Peter was very glad to be able to go back to working even part time in the shop. He was having a hard time maneuvering stairs with his bad hip and back now but if he used both the cane and banister he managed well enough. The doctor prescribed him strong pain pills for what looked like the rest of his life. He was glad he gave up drinking because alcoholics and strong pain killers don't mix. Between 4 blown disks in his back and a badly damaged left hip he definitely needed the pain killers. He also found out he had nerve damage in his right hand. His right hand shook and he had a hard time grasping things because it was a bit stiff and numb. He could do it if he was watching his hand but if he wasn't he dropped things forgetting his hand doesn't work properly anymore. He was suddenly very glad he wasn't big on masturbation because that wasn't happening again. He was trying to learn how to use his left hand for typing, eating, and drinking but it was sloppy and uncoordinated. He cursed in Gaelic as he again dropped a cup of coffee which shattered on the floor.

Paddy head the curse right before she heard glass shattering. She was going to have to go out and buy more coffee cups. She gathered the mop, bucket, broom and dustpan. She found Pete sitting in the leather chair she had bought for him so he could be by her and not feel so isolated. She was cleaning up when he just started talking.

Peter sighed, "I'm sorry, Paddy. Ye shouldn't have ta deal with me like this. I should 'ave died. Maybe I should go in ta a home."

Paddy placed one hand on his shaky right hand and the other one on his other knee. She firmly said, "You are NOT going into a home, Pete. I won't allow it. I've taken care of you for 2 years and I will continue to take care of you until....your time comes. Don't you dare even think about speeding that up either."

Peter yelled, "This is bloody ridiculous, Paddy! I can't stop breaking things and it has ta be embarrassing the hell outa ye ta be stuck with a feeble damaged old man who cannae even hold a bloody coffee cup! I cannae walk without this bloody cane! I'm bloody useless! I..." He stopped mid rant when he saw a pretty 15 year old girl with red hair stick her head in the office.

Paddy sighed, "Bloody hell, Pete. You have to stop this self hate. You are not bloody useless. You just have to relearn things. You will stay here and I i will take care of you no matter how much you bloody protest. There are people who love you and want to help you. I know this is hard for you. It's hard on me too but I love you and want to take care of you. What?" She felt him nudge her with his foot and looked up to a teenage girl. She said, "Oh, hello. Sorry. I was just cleaning up. How can I help you?"

Daisy got tired of waiting to meet this guy her father wanted to date so she went to the Newsagents shop after school on her way home. She heard a Scottish male voice yelling and followed it to the back office. She found the man sitting in a comfortable leather chair while a woman not much younger than herself cleaned the floor. She noticed he stopped ranting when he saw her. She answered the young woman, "I'd like some candy and a paper for my dad. I'd also like to talk to him."

Pete's eyebrows went to his forehead and he asked, "Why do ye want ta talk ta me? I 'ope ye aren't here ta kick the old fag while he's down. Had enough of that shite." He watched as the little girl pulled a small stool over in front of him and say down on it.

Daisy said, "I'm Daisy Hardy. My dad told me about you only agreeing to date him if I gave you my blessing. I told him I wished to meet you and see if I could like you before I agreed."

Peter replied, "Oh. Alec's bairn? Didn't see that one comin. Sorry, lassie. I'm 'aving a very bad day."

Daisy replied, "That's all right. I'd still like to get to know you if that's all right."

Peter scrubbed his left hand over his face and replied, "Aye. Go ahead. Ask whatever ye want. I don' got nothin ta hide."

Daisy asked, "You are older than my dad? He is 44? How old are you?"

Peter sighed, "Aye. I'm 50."

Daisy asked, "Who is that young woman? She takes care of you? Is she your caregiver? Will she be coming with you if you and dad move in together?"

Peter groaned, " Ye are an inquisitive bairn. Her name is Paddy Meehan. She is my best friend and my adopted daughter. Aye she's my caregiver as well. If we were ta get that far then we'd sort that out then. She's not goin ta be far from my side. I can tell ye that much."

Daisy asked, "Do you like kids?"

Peter sighed, "Aye. I never 'ad any of my own but wanted ta have kids."

Daisy asked, "Do you.....find dad attractive?"

Peter's right eyebrow went up in confusion but he answered, "Aye. He's much better lookin than I am. Which is why I wonder why he'd want me. Especially now as messed up as I am." He had a hell of time lighting a cigarette but finally managed and took a long drag. He felt his hand tapping against the ashtray as he rested his hand with the cigarette over it. 

Daisy hadn't even considered that this man smoked because she hadn't smelt it in the shop. As she watched him he seemed rather nervous and twitchy. She asked, "Are you nervous?"

Peter replied, "Why? Oh...not as much. This....is a result of the beating. My nerves and hip were badly damaged. It causes me to....twitch and shift from pain. Sorry if it's botherin ye. I cannae help it."

Daisy noticed a glint of gold and gently grabbed his left hand to find a wedding band. She asked, "Why do you wear a wedding band?"

Peter swallowed thickly when he saw Paddy leaning on the door to the office. He decided it was time to tell Paddy anyway. He knew she wanted to know but had never asked. "He took a drag on the cigarette and replied, "I was 16 years old and he was 18. I was madly in love. We bought matchin wedding bands. He was beaten to death a year later. We...never even got to be together because he was sent ta college right after we bought the rings. I hid what I was after he died but I never took off the ring. As time went on and I got a job as a journalist at 20 I just left it on so maybe they would assume I was a married man. After that I just wore it out of habit and forget I'm wearing it."

Daisy sad, "I'm...sorry."

Peter sighed, "Not yer fault, lassie. It was over 30 years ago." He wiped the tears off his cheeks and sighed, "What else do ye wanna know?"

Daisy said, "Um...no. I think I bother you enough for one day. Thank you for speaking with me."

Peter figured that was it. He didn't pass her test. He didn't expect to anyway. He was old, crippled and broken. Alec deserved better than him anyway. He replied, "Yer welcome. Tell Alec....I'm sorry."

Daisy asked, "Sorry?"

Peter replied, "That I'm not good enough ta date him. Was nice meeting ye anyway." Peter put out his cigarette and struggled to stand up as Paddy rushed in to keep him from over balancing. 

Daisy followed him asked, "Why do you think you aren't good enough?"

Peter slowly and painfully limped out of the office with his cane to lean on the counter. He finally looked down at the girl who was to determine whether he dated her father and replied, "I'm old, crippled, tire easily, have a shoddy memory, I cannae do anything on my own, need a bloody keeper, smoke, and have ta take powerful pain killers ta be able ta stand living. No, Miss Hardy. I am not good enough for your da. He deserves better than me. He don' need ta be stuck with the likes 'o me til I finally meet my maker. Paddy? I'm going ta go lay down for a while. I don' feel well." He held up his hand to stop her from coming to help him up the stairs. He eventually made it to his bedroom and painfully got on the bed and cried himself to sleep.

Paddy sighed, "Sorry about him. He's just struggling with having to accept help with many of the stuff he used to be able to do himself." She gave the girl her order and gave her the change back.

Daisy asked, "Is he a good choice for dad?"

Paddy sighed, "That's something your dad would really only be able to know. I will tell you this...When Pete loves someone he does it with every fiber of his being. He is very devoted and puts his all in a relationship. When he took over the role of my father I never doubted for a moment that he loves me and will be there for me when I need him to be. If your dad were to get involved with Pete you would have a father with him as well if you let him. He would love you as well, Miss Hardy."

Daisy replied, "I'm a bit confused by all of this but as long as we can all be happy I can adjust. I know it's important to Mr. Mclltchie to have my blessing. That is the only reason why dad wanted it. He respects whatever traditions others have."

Paddy replied, "Pete is a big believer in family units. You and your dad are a family unit and he is the outsider. He doesn't want to cause a family to fall apart over him. We became a family because my own family fell apart and he doesn't have a family. But if you couldn't accept him into your family he would not date your dad no matter how much he wanted too."

Daisy replied, " Thank you, Miss Meehan. I...want you to know I give them my blessing. It might be nice to have a second dad." She then left the shop and walked home. She was glad she beat him home this time. Peter wasn't all the much crankier than her dad and he was dealing with so much right now. Yes she was glad she decided to give him a chance even if he wasn't all that pleasant today. He was truthful in his answers from what she could tell. Also she was a bit taken back by how much he truly hated himself. It reminded her of her dad after her parents split up. He didn't care if he died instead of getting a pacemaker.


	11. Dinner at Ellie's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole gang gets together at Ellie's Peter has a meltdown.

The whole taxi drive to Ellie's house Pete spent cursing at Paddy in Gaelic for dragging him to the damn dinner. He said, "I cannae control my hands, Paddy! I cannae grasp a fork or knife! I'm gonna wind up makin a fool of both of us."

Paddy sighed, "Don't worry so much. Everyone knows what you've been through.: She kissed his cheek and laced her hand through his bad hand that rested on his knee. She had also drug him out to get Alec and him to see each other. Pete's been avoiding the detective and Alec had been working late for 2 weeks. When they got there she helped Pete get out of the cab and handed him his cane. She smiled because he was walking straighter and better than 2 weeks ago when he had met Alec's daughter the first time. He was standing as straight as he had before the beating. He still had a bad limp and leaned heavily on his cane when he was walking or standing but he was much more coordinated with it now. She paid the cabbie and followed him to the door. She had to smile when Tom opened the door and wrapped Pete in a hug for a greeting. Next was Daisy who also hugged him and then she pushed her father to hug Pete. Ellie at least shook his hand.

Pete couldn't believe he was hugged let alone 3 times. He followed Alec into the living room where he told to sit on the sofa. He felt someone tugging his pant leg and saw a 3 year old boy. He picked the boy up and said, "Well. Hello, laddie. What's yer name?"

Daisy sat next to Peter and replied, "That's Fred. Ellie's youngest. I think he likes you, Mr. Mclltchie."She watch the boy batting Peter's nose and trying to pull his glasses off.

Peter cooed, "No, Fred. Sorry. Ye cannae have my glasses. I cannae see without them." He looked over at Daisy and while he bounced the boy on his knee as painful as it was he said, "Dr. Pete. That's what most called me in Glasgow. Ye can call me that or just Peter if ye like, Miss Hardy."

Daisy replied, "You can call me Daisy them, Peter. Why did they call you Dr. Pete?"

Peter replied, "I have a doctorate in Divinity. Me da wanted me ta be a minister like all of the men in our family for many generations. I....got the degree but changed my mind after John was murdered. I just couldn't be a minister when the church did nothing to help homosexuals. Lost my faith that day and still haven't found it. So I became a journalist ta try and help bring things ta light that were usually ignored."

Daisy replied, " I still think I'm going to go with Peter if you don't mind."

Peter chuckled, "No problem. Only one that calls me Dr. Pete is Tom." He was surprised to see the local clergyman when he looked up. He said, "Hello is it reverend or father?"

Reverend Paul Coates replied, "I'm a minister. Outside the church you can call me Paul. You are the owner of "The Drunken Scotsman" aren't you?"

Peter held Fred against his chest with his good left arm and held out his shaky bad right hand out of habit. He watched the minister take his hand and he managed to give the man a grip. He replied, "Aye. Peter Mclltchie. Sorry nothin works right anymore. Cannae feel anythin with that hand anymore."

Paul replied, "That's perfectly all right, Peter. If you need someone to talk to my door is always open."

Peter sighed, "Thank ye for the offer, Paul, but I 'aven't been ta church since I was a teenager. I'm not welcome there."

Paul asked, "Why not?"

Peter replied, "Ye have ta know that I'm a homosexual. I was thrown out of my father's ministry because I chose not ta be a minister like him. I just couldn't be a minister and have any chance at having anyone in my life. It's no use trying ta talk me into it. I have a doctorate in Divinity and know every argument ye can throw at me. I also lost my faith a long time ago. Not even sure if I believe there is a God anymore."

Paul sighed, "Well. If you ever change your mind, you are always welcome in my church, Peter." He felt awful that this man believed God had forsaken him but he really couldn't push him. He could only wait and hope that Peter found his path eventually. He also found it interesting that Peter had the schooling to be a minister but rejected being ordained. Something awful must have happened for him to change his mind after all of the training. He did get a nod of acknowledgment from the older man.

When they all sat down at the dinner table Paddy had to direct Peter into the chair between her and Daisy and firmly push him into it. She was grateful that he declined wine when the asked him. She got him settled while Ellie got him and Paul a cup of tea.

Daisy watched Peter's reluctance and didn't understand why until she realized he was unable to cut anything. She said, "Here, Peter. Let me help."She then moved her plate out of the way and cut everything up for him into bit size pieces. She said, "There you go. I remember what it's like to have only one good arm. I broke one once. Dad had to cut everything up for me."

Peter was stunned that Daisy did that for him. He said, "Uh...Thank ye, Daisy. You're arm at least healed. Mine....is as good as it's ever going to get."

Ellie asked, "Why didn't you just say something? I could have cut it up. I don't mind if someone tells me."

Peter sighed, "I....am embarrassed ta not be able ta even eat properly anymore without someone else cutting my food up for me. The nerves in my body are messed up, my right hand shakes constantly, is numb and stiff making it hard ta control. I'm sorry, Ellie. I....shouldn't have come." He tried to stand up and his hip gave out and he fell back in his seat. He cursed under his breath in Gaelic. He was very surprised by Daisy taking his shaky hand and lacing their fingers together.

Paddy felt terrible for Pete but she know she had to let him find out that she wasn't the only one who cared about him. Only way to do that was not jump when she saw he was frustrated or upset. It took every shred of restraint she had to sit back and watch the others take care of him. It was a test that she wanted to see if they could pass and she wanted to also enforce to him that he isn't alone if he would just let them in.

Alec said, "Look. Nobody expected ye ta be totally independent. I apologize. I should have told Ellie that ye needed your food cut up. That was my fault. I got busy helping her with everything else and forgot. Don't worry about it. No one thinks any less of ye over it."

Paul said, "It's all right. So you have a disability? So what?"

Peter bitterly laughed, "Disability? I'm a cripple, Paul. If it wasn't for Paddy....I wouldn't still be here. I probably would have thrown myself off that cliff."

Paddy whispered, "Pete, stop talking like that."

Peter wacked his hand on the underside of the table hard but didn't even feel it. He yelled, "I'm sorry, Paddy. I hate this. I'm practically an invalid! I'm useless. I cannae shave myself, eat, drink, shower, dress, or light a cigarette! I am in constant agony and making yer life miserable. Ye have ta do everything for me because my hands shake and I can't feel anything with the hand I used to write with because it's always numb. Ye even have ta help me sit up when I get out of bed because the 4 blown disks in my back and my badly damaged hip hurt so bad in the morning I cry and scream in pain. Bloody hell! Ye tell me how ye'd feel if ye were me!" He suddenly just started sobbing like a dam broke inside of him.

Daisy helped Paddy get Peter up and on to the sofa in the living room when they both sat on either side of him. She rested her hand against his arm while Paddy let him sob on her shoulder. 

Paddy had been waiting for this to happen because she knew he needed to grieve for what he lost before he could move forward. He was leaning on top of her and clutching at her side. She said, "It's all right, Pete. Let it out. Everything will be fine. We all care about you. You are not alone." She ran her fingers of one hand through his hair while her other was wrapped around his shaking shoulders holding him close to her. She kept kissing his forehead and temple until he quieted down after a half hour. She suddenly realized he had cried himself to sleep so she had Daisy help her straighten him out on the sofa and covered him with a throw. She was glad he finally had his breakdown because maybe they can start the process of helping him heal his mind and soul. She went back to the dining room and said, "I'm sorry. I was waiting for him to have a breakdown since he came home but I didn't expect it to happen here. I'm hoping that maybe we can move on from the hateful anger he has towards himself."

Ellie asked, "You mean he hasn't dealt with how he feels yet? Why didn't you get him help?"

Paddy sighed, "He won't talk to anyone. Not even me right now. He's so full of anger and frustration that He can't do what used to be easy for him that all he does is lock himself away in the flat or the office. He refuses to go out anywhere and getting her tonight was a nightmare. He fought me the whole time. I was hoping coming here and seeing that I'm not the only one who cares about him would help but all it did was cause him to have a complete meltdown."

Peter had finally woken up and heard Paddy and Ellie talking. He knew he had been a complete bastard to Paddy ever since he had come home out of the hospital. All she had been doing was trying to help him and he took his anger out on her. He painfully forced himself to get off the sofa and go back toward the dining room. He finally leaned on the archway panting. He rasped, "I'm sorry, Paddy. Ye don' deserve the shite I put ye through. I don' deserve ye. Everyone I'm sorry I ruined dinner. If ye never invite me over again I won' blame ye, Ellie." He went to turn around but Daisy grabbed his free hand and led him to his seat.

Ellie replied, "Well. It has been an eventful evening but we should eat so let me reheat it and then we can all eat." With Tom and Daisy's help she got everyone's food warmed up and back on the table. Ellie handed Peter his plate back and said, "Eat. You're too thin. You're nothing but skin and bones. A small gust of wind would probably knock you over right now." She watched him struggle with his left hand to eat but was glad he was at least trying. 

Paddy noticed that Pete was calmer than he had been in weeks. He was still struggling with adjusting to using his left hand instead of his right to eat with but he was getting less frustrated when he got it wrong. As much as she hated to admit it that maybe bringing him here was the right thing to do. He may not have had the melt down he obviously needed to have if she hadn't of forced him to come. 

Daisy leaned against Peter's side and felt him start with surprise. She did notice a small sad smile in return from him. She was trying to tell him silently that she liked him but all she seemed to do was make him nervous. The last two weeks she had stopped at his shop every day after school to chat with him. He was usually cranky but not mean or stand offish. He just always looked tired and a couple of times he fell asleep on her when they were talking. On those rare occasions she lightly pressed a kiss to his forehead being careful not to wake him before she went home. She had determined he was a decent man who'd been dealt a shitty hand in his life. She decided to try to make him feel cared about even if he was being a cranky git. She did notice that he was less high strung since he broke down. After dinner some left while the rest of them sat talking in the living room. She was seated on the sofa next to Peter with Paddy on his other side while her father sat in the chair next to her. Tom was playing with his little brother on the floor in the middle of the room.

Alec was a it surprised at how Daisy was taking to Peter. She had eventually told him that she was tired of waiting to be taken to meet the man so she started stopping down his shop a couple weeks ago. He was upset at first but after the schedule he's had lately he knew she was safer with Peter than alone at home. She had given him the go ahead to go out with Peter but he just hadn't had the time. He watched Peter shift and gasp. When Paddy asked for a glass of water he said, "I can get it."

Paddy pulled Pete's pain killers out of her bag and as Alec came back in the room with the water she said, "It's time for another pill. Here and don't even argue. I can tell you are in a lot of pain."

Peter sighed but threw the pill in his mouth before drinking the whole glass of water that Alec helped him keep steady. He was trying to be more accepting of help because he finally resigned himself to being like this for the rest of his life so he had to learn to accept that he needed help. He did need to have that melt down even if he didn't like the fact that everyone here had seen it. He sighed, "Thank ye, Alec.....Both hands shake. That was helpful. It's a bit like having had a stroke that was treated but not completely fixed."

Alec replied, "That's all right. I don' mind." When it was time to leave he drove Paddy and Pete home. The girls in the back and Peter in the front passenger seat. He finally asked, "Will ye go out ta dinner with me, Peter?"

Peter looked over and replied, "I assumed yer bairn said no ta me."

Daisy sat forward and gently squeezed his arm. She said, "No. I told Paddy that you both had my blessing. I wasn't sure at first because you are a man but I do really like you, Peter. It might be nice to have two dads."

Peter whispered, "I thought..."

Daisy replied, "You thought that just because you need help doing things now that you used to take for granted that I'd say no. I was only after figuring out if our personalities would get along. Not if you could cut your own food. I don't care if you have trouble doing normal everyday tasks. All I care about is if we can get along and if you might be good for dad."

Peter didn't know what to say to that. He replied, "Oh. I guess I am an old idiot."

Alec replied, "Course yer not. Ye just had...other things ta deal with first. So will ye? Go ta dinner with me?"

Peter looked at Paddy who smiled and nodded at him. He replied, "Aye. I'll go ta dinner with ye, Alec." He felt Alec take his hand and lace their fingers together.

Alec replied, "Thank ye. This all right?" Meaning holding Peter's hand.

Peter closed his eyes and sighed, "Aye. It's hhokay." He lightly squeezed Alec's hand back. When they got back to the shop Alec helped him upstairs while Paddy got his pajamas ready. He could get his pajama pants on but Paddy had to button his shirt. He still wore his 3 piece suits all the time with the tie out of habit. He couldn't do buttons, zippers or make the knot in his tie anymore but Paddy just did it for him without a single word. He could pull on elastic waist pants or trousers and put on tee-shirts if he actually wore one. He could get his socks on after a few tries and shoes but Paddy had to tie his shoe laces for him. He mostly managed to shower now with minimal help. Paddy helped him in and out of the shower and sometimes washed his back for him but she was the one who had to shave him. He shook too much and cut himself. She also had to help him in and out of bed because he was uncoordinated and usually hurt himself when he did it himself anymore. She also would cut his hair when it got too long although that she had always done for him after she moved in with him. He had been beyond embarrassed to ask her for help but now it's habitual that she just does these things for him without him even asking anymore. It took him until know to be comfortable enough with Paddy seeing him naked but he would be able to adjust to someone else doing what Paddy does for him as easily. Deep down he knew Paddy loved him and didn't judge him. She wasn't disgusted or put off by him being old, soft and a bit saggy. He was still her Pete no matter what he looked like or was incapable of doing anymore. Deep down he knew how lucky he was to have met her because without her he'd either be dead or in a home. He relies on Paddy so much now that wouldn't be able to live alone anymore and if she left him now he would be put in home.

Paddy Let Alec and Daisy out after thanking them for helping get Pete home. She found Pete in the bedroom struggling to try and unbutton his waistcoat. She undid it and his shirt for him before undoing his trousers. She let him take everything off and got his ashtray, cigarettes, and lighter to place on his nightstand. When she came back his clothes were in a pile on the floor and he had his bottoms an top on but unbuttoned. She wrapped her arms around him under the shirt and rested her head over his heart on his bare chest. She felt his arms wrap around her shoulders. She knew that he knew she did this for her own comfort and that he had accepted it as one of her oddities. He never complained about her placing her head on his naked chest before buttoning his shirt. He just accepted it and held her until she knew he couldn't stand still anymore. They stood there for a few minutes until she felt him trying to shift the weight in his legs. She suddenly remembered he didn't have his cane and quickly pulled away and buttoned his top before gently guiding him back to the bed before he fell. She got him comfortable on his side of the bed and then changed into her own pajamas. She knew he always turned his head as soon as he saw her start undressing so she just changed in the bedroom. She picked up Pete's discarded suit and folded it neatly on the wooden chair next to the bed with her own clothes to be cleaned. She crawled in on her side of the bed and settled down facing him. She said, "Night, Pete."

Pete looked at her and held out his shaky right hand which she took. He replied, "Night, Paddy." He fell asleep with their hands laced together.


	12. Samantha Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember Sammy from the train? Pete gets accuse of rape and murder.

On Friday Peter was trying to help Paddy restock the magazines when that 6 year old girl Sammy came in for some candy. He was kneeling on the floor unpacking them and placing them on the shelves. He was surprised when she tapped his shoulder to get his attention. He turned slightly and said, "Oh, 'ello, Sammy."

Sammy replied, "Hi, Dr. Pete. I wanted to get some candy."

Peter replied, "Hhokay. Just let me get up." He hated how hard it was for him to stand up from this position anymore. He leaned on his cane and after a struggle he finally managed to get off the floor. Heavily leaning on his cane he limped over behind the counter and collected what she asked for before giving her the change.

Sammy asked, "Are you all right, Dr. Pete?"

Peter replied, "Yep. Why?"

Sammy said, "I never asked but when you first moved here you weren't..."

Peter replied, "Crippled?"

Sammy blushed and replied, "Yeah....I don't mean to be mean.."

Peter replied, "I know ye don', lassie. Yer a child. I was beaten pretty badly about a month ago by some boys that don' like me 'cause of what I am. It caused a lot of damage ta my body. I can't do many of things I used ta be able ta and it 'as been very hard adjusting ta that...I 'ave finally managed ta accept it but I feel bad for Paddy. She 'as ta do practically everything for me now."

Sammy replied, "I'm sorry, Dr. Pete. I think you're a nice man. I don't know why they would beat you like that."

Peter replied, "Thank ye, Sammy. Ye better run along home before it gets dark. Have a good day, lassie." He saw Paddy out of the corner of his eye and watched Sammy run out of the shop. He saw a teenage boy grab her arm. They seemed to have a disagreement then she shook him off before leaving. He thought it was strange but didn't think it important.

Paddy said, "You like that kid."

Peter replied, "Aye. She's a nice lassie. Met her on the train here. Didn't realize she lived here at the time. She's the reason I don' fight yer choice ta stay with me. She reminded me ye should be able ta make yer own choice even if I disagree with that choice."

Paddy chuckled, "Remind me to thank her next time she's in. Anyone who get you to stop being so stubborn about anything deserves a thank you."

Peter groaned, "Do ye realize ye are a pain in the arse, Paddy?"

Paddy smiled and replied, "Yeah but I'm your pain in the arse. Someone's got to keep you fighting. Without it.....You give up. You were terrible without any spirit and fight, Pete. I was so afraid I'd lose you because you just gave up."

Pete wrapped his arms around her when she came over and leaned against his chest. He replied, "I know. I'm sorry. I just thought I was nothin but a burden ta ye. Ye deserved better than that. Ye have no obligation ta me. I'm not really yer da or husband."

Paddy replied, "You silly old man. You are the only "dad" I have left and I love you. I'm not going to leave you just because of what happened. You need me now more than you have ever needed me. I want to take care of you."

Peter replied, "I've never been good at accepting help from others, Paddy. This kind of help is.....not something I wanted ta deal with in my life. I used ta think if I ever was in capable of taking care o' myself I'd just end it because who would want ta take care of an old crippled drunk? Until ye moved in with me I didn't have a desire ta live or anyone ta care about me. Ye still amaze me that after all the shite I put ye through ye still want ta take care of me like I'm yer da. Ye have a good heart, Paddy Meehan. Ye deserve better than ta 'ave ta put up with an old crippled grump like me."

Paddy sighed, "I'm not stuck with you. YOU are stuck with me. Got that?"

Pete replied, "Aye, lassie. Whatever ye say." He kissed the top of Paddy's head and hugged until his hip was going to give out. He pulled back and leaned back on his cane. He sighed, "I need ta sit down."

Paddy helped him to the leather chair in the office and kissed his cheek before going back to restocking. After a few hours she looked up to see Alec with a very somber look on his face. She said, "Hello, Alec. "

Alec replied, "Hello, Paddy. I need ta speak ta ye and Peter."

Paddy asked, "What's the matter?"

Alec sighed, "I....Don't know how ta put this any other way but Samantha Jones was found dead this morning. Looks like she was killed about 2 hours ago. The last time anyone saw her was leaving this shop after buying candy a couple hours ago."  
Paddy dropped a glass she had been holding. She yelled, "My God! You can't possibly think that Pete had anything to do with killing her. He couldn't. He's never away from me. Besides there is no way he would do anything to a child. He adored that little girl."

Alec sighed, "No. I don't believe he had anything ta do with it. I have ta talk ta him though. He was the last one ta see her alive."

Paddy replied, "No. We both say her leave the shop. Where did they find her?"

Alec replied, "Two blocks from here in an alley. She was....raped."

Peter had heard them talking and came out of the office. When he heard what happened to the girl he cried, "No, no, no. The poor bairn." He curse in Gaelic and fell hard to the floor in shock. He felt two sets of arms trying to help him stand before Alec just picked him up under his knees and back to carry him back to his chair. He was too much in shock to do anything but wrap his arms around Alec's neck. When he was set down in his chair he promptly leaned forward and threw up. He found it amazing Paddy just cleaned up the mess and him without a word. He whispered, "I'm sorry, Paddy."

Paddy ran her hand over his hair and replied, "It's all right. I'll find you a bucket though in case you need to do that again." She knew the thought of any child being raped, hurt or killed made Pete sick especially if he knew the child well. He had told her that the case he had reported on that matched the one her cousin got stuck in the middle of made him throw up a few times while he was reporting it. He would ever have children of his own and her people were killing the most precious thing on earth for whatever twisted reason they had. She bought a bucket back to find Alec sitting on a stool waiting for her.

Alec said, "Look I'm sorry ta do this but where have ye both been for the last 3 hours?"

Pete stammered, "I've been in this chair since almost right after Sammy left. Paddy can verify it. That door is the only way ta get in and out of this office. I think I nodded off."

Paddy replied, "I've been restocking but I would have seen Pete if he had come out of the office. I would have heard him as well. He isn't able to walk soundlessly anymore with that limp and cane. He kind of shuffles and his step is very loud and uneven."

Alec asked, "Did ye happen ta notice anyone suspicious as she left like maybe someone following her?"

Paddy replied, "No. I was looking away from the window right after she left."

Peter said, "Aye. I saw a boy grab her arms and she shook him off. I couldn't tell if he continued ta follow her though. Shite. I thought they were just friends having an argument. I should have realized....My bloody brain doesn't work right anymore. I'm sorry."

Alec asked, "Can ye describe him?"

Peter replied, "I think he was about 14-16 years old, maybe 5 feet tall, had short blonde hair, He was a little chubbier than the kids that beat me up, wore blue jeans, a red jumper with a hood. Oh he wore glasses that were rectangular and green and white stripes. I only really saw his profile not his face but it looked a bit roundish with a small nose. Sorry. That's all I can remember."

Alec replied, "Thank ye. Hopefully that will help us find the boy ta find out what he was doing grabbing her."

Paddy asked, "Why are you the one here?"

Alec replied, "Well. Ellie is too emotional and as much as she has been trying she's still nervous around Peter. And frankly quite a few of the others on the force really hate homosexuals. Thought it would be better if I talked ta ye. They'd just rip ye apart. Sadly the only ones who think ye didn't do it are me and Ellie. The others seem ta forget that she is a girl for starters. Homosexual men don't tend ta rape girls usually. There are exceptions but it's not the norm. Then there's the thing that Peter can barely walk let alone run, catch and girl, then rape her. There are times this town pisses me off. They accused Marshall of murdering Danny Latimer and drove him to suicide. Now this bloody bullshite about ye and Samantha Jones. Bloody insane."

Peter replied, "I like the girl a lot but not like that. She was a 6 year old child for God's sake. I wanted children of my own but being what I am I knew it would never happen. I think people who rape and murder children are sick bastards. I never could understand people. I wanted children and there are people who don't or are killing them."

Alec asked, "Ye wanted ta have children?"

Peter sighed, "Aye. That was the only thing I regret about being gay. The inability ta have my own bairns. Nothin that can be done about it now. I'm too old and crippled." His voice grew quiet by the end of that admission.

Alec felt bad for Peter and thought they might be able to adopt a child if they worked and Daisy didn't mind having a sibling. He shook his mind away from that for now because he was investigating a murder. He replied, "Thank ye for talking ta me. Oh and I didn't forget about that date I asked ye about, Peter. I think I'm going ta postpone it until after this case is closed. They all ready know we are friends but if they think anything else right now it would be very hard ta protect ye from them. The people in this town are....vindictive bastards."

Peter just sighed, "Whatever ye think is best. I 'ope ye find who did this ta the girl. She was a nice kid." He watch Alec leave and lit a cigarette that he took a long drag off it and held it for a minute before releasing it.


	13. Assaulted by Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete gets assaulted by Jack Jones and the cops are ever so helpful

Peter felt awful for Sammy's parents and imagine his surprise when an angry man came in the shop later that day and painfully slammed him against the wall and punched him twice while Paddy was fetching dinner. He found it funny that he always managed to get his glasses off before he got hit in the face. He couldn't move because the man held him by his jacket lapels and pressed him against the wall with his body. He gasped in pain at the sudden movement but ground out, "Can I help ye, sir?"

Jack Jones accused, "Why did ye rape and kill my little girl?"

Peter's mind was in a fog from the pain but he suddenly realized who was assaulting him. He sighed, "Yer Sammy's da. I don't know where ye got the idea from, Mr. Jones but I didnae kill yer wee bairn. I was rather fond o' her. I enjoyed talking ta her and seeing her once a week. I'd never hurt any child. I love children. If I could 'ave seen it and stopped it I would have. It's not right for anyone ta do something like that ta a child."

Jack yeled, "YOU were the last one she was seen with you bastard."

Peter hissed, "How can I possibly do anythin ta her? I'm a bloody cripple! I can barely walk let alone run after a girl if she really wanted ta get away. I am physically unable ta do what ye are accusing me of doing. I was beaten within an inch of my life by 4 teenage boys that 'ate faggots. Why would I hurt a little girl? I am sorry for what happened ta her and none of ye deserve it but I didnae do it."

Jack growled, "There's no proof ye didn't do it I bet ye did it ta the young woman that lives with ye but ye decide ta keep her a round."

Paddy came back to a big burly man holding Pete against the wall. She could tell he was in agony from how white his face was and she dropped their dinner on the counter. She ran across the street to the police station yelling, "Alec! Someone is assaulting Pete!"

Summers sneered, "He's not here. Sounds to me like the faggot is getting what he deserves."

Paddy yelled, " You bastard! You have no right to make that decision! You don't even know him! He doesn't deserve to be beaten up for being gay nor for a crime he didn't commit. You are supposed to protect people!"

Ellie came out of the ladies room to Paddy yelling at Summers. She gently grabbed the girl by the shoulders and asked, "What's wrong, Paddy?"

Paddy yelled, "Someone is at the shop assaulting Pete and no one will help him, Ellie! I can't find Alec to help him!!"

Ellie replied, "All right let's go." She followed Paddy to the shop to see Peter slammed against a wall by Jack Jones. She said, "Come on, Jack. Why don't you just let go of Mr. Mclltche?"

Jack yelled, "I should kill him. He raped and killed my little girl, Ellie." He pressed harder against the man in front of him and heard him gasp in pain.

Ellie said, "You don't know that. Remember what happen to Mr. Marshal? If he's innocent do you want his death on your conscious? IF he did it we will get him but he really isn't physically capable of this. He didn't even fight back when 4 boys beat him half to death. I doubt he's capable of hurting a child. Now please let him go, Jack."

Peter felt himself being slammed hard against the wall again before Jack let o of him. He let out a pained sob before hitting the ground with a pained gasp as he heard his right arm snap as he landed on it. When Paddy tried to help him up he yelped. He ground out, "Careful. My right arm is broken, Paddy."

Paddy turned on Jack and yelled, "How dare you come in here and beat a crippled defenseless man up for something he didn't do! Maybe you should have kept a better eye on your daughter! She might still be alive!" She started checking Pete out. She noticed a swollen split lip and his left eye was starting to swell and turn black and blue. She knew she had to get him to the hospital but she could tell he was in too much pain to walk. She looked at Ellie who was pushing Jack out of the shop. She sighed, "He need to go to the hospital but I can tell he's in no shape to walk there."

Ellie replied, "Let me lock Jack up and then I'll come back and drive you."

A few minutes later Paddy was relieved whey Ellie came back. They both managed to get Pete in the care and into the hospital. After his arms was set and he was released they got back in Ellie's car.

Peter was glad Paddy brought his cane because he was in a lot of pain. When he was settled in the car he said, "I know being around me make ye nervous, Ellie, but thank ye for the help."

Ellie replied, "You're welcome, Peter. It's not really you that makes me nervous. It just takes some getting used to having a homosexual in town that is open about it. You just happen to be the first one."

Peter sighed, "If ye so." When they got back to the shop he painfully went upstairs with Paddy steadying him so he didn't fall. He took a pain pill and after some struggling wound up wearing a tee-shirt and pajama bottoms to bed. He fell asleep quickly.

Paddy locked everything up and after Pete was in bed she changed herself and read a book for a while before slipping under the covers next to him.


	14. Sammy's Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack apologizes and Pete says goodbye to Sammy

The next morning Peter woke up to Alec standing in his bedroom doorway. He groaned in pain as he tried to sit up but Alec helped him. He groaned, "What are ye doin 'ere?"

Alec took a good look at the black and blue and split lip. He replied, "I heard ye got a bit beaten up by Jack Jones yesterday. Ye look like shite by the way."

Peter replied, "Ye really know how ta sweet talk people. Aye. I got knocked around a bit. He accused me of rapin and murderin his bairn."

Alec replied, "He did assault ye and ye can press charges if ye want ta. Ellie and I couldn't blame ye if ye did."

Peter blew air through his lips in frustration. He sighed, "What good will that do? If he didn't beat me up someone else would 'ave. I'm not exactly liked in this town. He's distraught. Can't blame him really for what he did. Just wish it hadn't been me. I'm goin ta be paying for it for weeks."

Alec sighed, "Ye don't deserve ta be beat up all the time, Peter. Ye have done nothing ta the people of this town."

Peter sighed, "No I 'aven't but they 'ate me anyway. Maybe I should move back ta bloody Glasgow. No. I left my job and everything. I am making a decent living with this shop. I just people would stop interfering with me. I don't give a shite if they like me or not. I just want ta live the rest of my rotten life in peace."

Alec replied, "I'm trying ta help with that. It just takes a while."

Peter grabbed his cane and stood up and almost fell to the floor. Lucky Alec grabbed him to help him to the bathroom. He did what he had to do and let Alec help him back to his bed. He groaned, "I guess I'm not going ta be moving much for a few days. Could ye ask Paddy ta get me my pain pill?" He watched Alec leave and come back a few minutes later carrying a glass of water and pill bottle in his hands. He took the pill and tried to get comfortable again before falling asleep again.

Alec knew he'd have to deal with this town's behavior toward Peter but he had a murder to solve first. It took him 4 months until he found the killer and proved that Peter had nothing to do with it. He wound up practically camping out at Peter's shop the last week because people kept trying to attack the older man. The killer confessed to raping and killing the girl and framing the faggot to get him driven out of town. He was angry when he was through with the bastard. As the guy was being taken to lock up he said, "Ye will have plenty of "faggots" ta hate where yer going. I'm sure they will rape yer ass worse than ye raped Samantha Jones. They hate gay bashers and pedophiles."

Peter had gotten his cast of early because the doctor told him it wasn't a full fracture and was healed. He still had the arm in a sling but didn't have that awful plaster cast on now. He had a support cast instead. He turned around from putting fresh candy in the candy jars to find Jack Jones very close to him. He backed into the wall and stammered, "If yer here ta beat me again I'd rather ye didn't."

Jack put his hands up and replied, "No I...didn't come here to beat you again. I came to tell you they found my little girl's killer. I also owe you an apology for beating you up last time I was here. I'm sorry. Thank you for not pressing charges."

Peter sagged some with relief and replied, "I knew ye weren't thinkin right. Ye just took out yer anger on the last unfortunate bastard who last saw yer bairn. I can't say I wouldn't have done the same thing if I had been a da. I once mentioned ta yer wife ta used her head before she accused a middle aged man that her daughter had sat next ta on a train."

Jack looked up and asked, "You are the man she sat next to? The one she always referred to as Dr. Pete? My God. I never realized you were the man who our daughter took an interest in. I thought Dr. Pete was her imaginary friend when she would talk about this friend that she saw every week. I never realized that the nice middle aged man that played with her was you."

Peter replied, "Aye. I'm the man from the train, Mr. Jones. Every week on Friday Sammy used to come here for a couple pieces of candy and ta listen ta a lonely old man tell her stories or play a game of chess. Back when I wasn't crippled I used ta play hide and seek with her from time ta time or chase her around until she let me catch her. I....loved her in my own way. I'd never gotten the chance ta be a da and have children of my own. I enjoyed spending time with her. I could never hurt her because I'm not like that and she brought joy in ta me life once a week. Ye may find it odd that a middle aged man could be so attached to a 6 year old girl without a sinister reason but I assure ye I just...wanted ta spend time with her and forget my worries while I played games with her. She was such a 'appy little child that she made me happy just being around her. I will miss her very much."

Jack replied, "Why didn't you ever have children?"

Peter replied, "Don't ye know? I'm a homosexual. I was in the closet until I moved here. Not very easy to have bairns when ye have no interest in shaggin women."

Jack replied, "You could adopt."

Peter sighed, "I'm too old and crippled. They'd laugh me right out of the place. No. My chance for having children is long past. I'll have ta live with that mistake."

Jack replied, "I guess I should go. Again I'm sorry for assaulting you. If....you want to come say goodbye to Sammy. The funeral is Friday at the Broadchurch Cemetery."

Peter whispered, "Thank ye." With that he watched Jack leave his store and went to flop in his chair and cry in peace. When he looked up again he saw Paddy standing watching him. He sighed, "Paddy? Yer back all ready?"

Paddy sighed, "I just saw that guy who beat you up leave and was afraid he did it again. He didn't hurt you again did he?"

Peter sniffled, "No. He just came ta tell me Sammy's killer was caught. He also apologized for attacking me and told me the funeral is on Friday." That Friday with Alec and Paddy's help he went to Sammy's funeral. He felt he owed her to go. Paddy had gotten him a wheelchair because they walked everywhere and the only way he could go with her is if she pushed him in a wheelchair because he no longer could walk long distances without falling. At first it bothered him but as time went one he knew he had no choice in the matter. So here they were with Alec pushing his wheelchair while he held onto his cane in his lap and all 3 of them dressed in black going to the funeral of a 6 year old girl. When it was his turn to say his peace he stood up and let Alec hold him up on his right side while he used his can on his other side. He placed a lily on top of her casket and said, "Goodbye, Sammy. I'll miss ye, lassie." He then let Alec guide him back to the wheelchair to sit down. He could hear a lot of people murmuring about why he was there but they shut up after Jack thanked him for coming. 

Alec was very glad that the others didn't start any trouble at the poor child's funeral. When they were on their way back Alec said, "Twas a nice funeral."

Peter looked up at Alec before replying, "Aye. She was a nice lassie." He sighed because so ended a rare decent chapter of his life. He just went home and stayed in bed all day while Paddy ran the


	15. Paddy's Odd Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paddy makes an unusual request of Peter

A few months later and life was starting to get back to some semblance of normality. Pete was eating dinner with Paddy and almost choked at the question she asked him.

Paddy had been fighting with how to ask Pete this since before he moved away from Glasgow. She finally decided to just ask because the worst he could do was say no after all. She asked, "Pete? Would you have a baby with me?" When he started choking she hit his back until he stopped.

Peter rasped, "Did ye forget I'm gay, lassie?"

Paddy chuckled, "I wasn't asking you to shag me, Pete. I just want your sperm."

Peter asked, "How pray tell does a baby get created without shagging each other?"

Paddy took hold of his hand and replied, "We can go to a specific clinic and I can get artificially inseminated with your sperm. No shagging needed."

Peter rasped, "Why me then of all people? I'm sure ye can find a better match."

Paddy sighed, "I love you and if you hadn't been gay I would have wanted to be your lover anyway. I also trust you because I know you want children and will love a child with every fiber of your being. Besides I'm going to be taking care of you until you....leave me. I won't have time to have a family with anyone else nor do I really want too."

Peter coughed and replied, "Look at me, Paddy. I'm a middle aged recovered alcoholic man that can't walk or use my hands properly anymore. I'm not da material."

Paddy replied, "Pete, You'll make a wonderful dad and I wouldn't want any other man to father my children. I know it isn't ideal and a bit unconventional but it's not like you have to sleep with me. I'm not going to assume we are married because we have a kid. You and Alec can still be together. You don't even have to tell him the kid is yours unless you want too. All that matters to me is that you be a part of the child's life like a proper dad. Seeing that I'm always with you that shouldn't be a problem."

Peter sighed, "Yer not going ta give up are ye? All right. Against my better judgment...I'll raise a child with ye. If I can even function down there. I haven't gotten it up in about 20 years, lassie. It may not even work anymore. Not ta mention my right hand not working properly is another issue. Ye also need ta realize I may not live ta see the bairn go up. I'm only doin it because I want ye ta be happy and I never could say no ta ye. If ....having my child will make ye happy than who am I ta argue."

Paddy came over and kissed his cheek and replied, "I'm willing to accept whatever time you have left to spend with me and our child. If you....die before it grows up then you'll at least have had a child of your own and I'll never let the child forget who it's dad was."

A few days later Peter found himself being pushed into a clinic a few towns away from Broadchurch that specialized in giving babies to single mothers. They took his sperm without him even needing to do anything and did what they had to do with Paddy. A couple hours later they were on their way home. The only thing that made him happy about the whole thing was Paddy was happy. He both feared and rejoiced at the chance of becoming a da. A few weeks later it was confirmed she was carrying his child. By that time he was dating Alec but knew if Alec and him ever moved in together Paddy and the baby were coming with him. He may not be in love with Paddy but he loved her in his own way and would love their child no matter what happened. He started writing a novel based on his own life not long after Paddy told him she was with child. 

Alec had noticed a change in Peter because the older man was very protective of Paddy and smiled when he looked at her. One day a couple of months later he noticed a belly on the girl and he put two and two together. He asked, "Paddy's with child isn't she, Peter?"

Peter looked up from the manuscript he was typing and replied, "Aye. She's with child."

Alec replied, "That's...great. Who's is it?"

Peter replied, "Mine."

Alec asked, "Wait a minute I thought ye were not a couple. How can the bairn be yers?"

Peter lit a cigarette and puffed on it a couple of times before replying, "Paddy wanted ta have a child and I wanted children. She asked me ta be the da and I reluctantly agreed. I didn't shag her if that's what ye are asking. We went ta a clinic that took care of everything for us. I am not ashamed of it either. I will not desert Paddy or our child regardless so if ye don't want another child in yer home ye can tell me now. Her and the baby go where ever I go. I may not be Paddy's lover but the baby is still my flesh and blood and I will not abandon them simply because ye don't like it."

Alec replied, "No. I would never ask ye ta abandon yer child or it's mam. It's just thrown me for a loop is all. Of course if we ever get far enough ta move in together I understand that ye'd want yer family ta come with ye. Maybe Daisy would like ta have a little brother or sister anyway. It's just unexpected ta have another child in my life after having raised one for 15 years all ready. Although I guess it wouldn't really matter really. It has a mam and da."

Paddy came into the room and said, "If you and Pete decided for us to all be on big family then I have no objection to our baby having a mum, a sister and two dads. You two can sort out what the baby calls you though."

Peter replied, "I've already decided the bairn will be calling me papa." I never like the idea of being called da or dad let alone daddy."

Alec laughed, "I guess I'm dad or daddy then."

Peter winked at Paddy and smiled when she giggled at him. After Alec went home he went back to working on his novel until he was too tired to stay awake anymore. He was the happiest he has been in years. He felt Paddy crawl in the bed beside him and pulled her toward him until she curled up on his shoulder. As the months went by he was fascinated that the round belly Paddy had was his child growing. He had been nervous at first to touch her there but she placed his hand on her belly and he felt the baby kicking inside of her. He would spend 10 minutes leaning his head and hand against Paddy's belly reveling in the little life that was growing inside of his best friend. The life inside of her was the one thing in his life he just couldn't regret doing. This baby wasn't even born yet and he loved it.


	16. Mary Mclltchie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well Paddy has her baby and gossip starts

Alec was called in the middle of the night by Peter telling him that Paddy had gone into labor. He had become very close with both of them over the last few months. He had told Daisy about the new baby and while she was a little upset at first she warmed up to it when she saw how happy Peter was over being able to have a child. He threw his clothes on after waking Daisy and they both ran out the door and got in the car. When he got there he had a frantic father to be having a panic attack. He got Peter to sit down while he got the bag and Paddy in the car. Then he Got Peter and his cane in the front seat and the wheelchair in the trunk while Daisy lock the shop doors. When they got to the hospital he pushed Pete and Daisy took Paddy. They all sat in the waiting room. He could tell Peter was nervous because he kept tapping his cane on the floor between his chair peddles. He placed a hand on Peter's arm and said, "It's all right. They're going ta be fine, Peter."

Peter was nervous as hell because shortly he was going to be a da for the first time in his life and he was worried something would go wrong. He knew Alec was probably right but he was still worried. He really needed a cigarette but he didn't want to be outside if he was needed so he just sat and waited. After about an hour a nurse came out looking for him.

Sandy was the nurse helping with Paddy Meehan and her baby. She asked, "Peter Mclltchie?"

Peter replied, "Right 'ere. How's Paddy?"

Sandy figured this had to be the girl's father and replied, "Your daughter is tired but so far everything is going all right. Is her husband here?"

Peter sighed, "Paddy doesn't have a husband. I'm not exactly her father. I'm her best friend but I am the father of her child."

Sandy gasped, "You knocked the poor girl up?"

Peter groaned, "No I did provide the sperm but a doctor knocked her up. She asked me ta father her child! Now can we move on."

Sandy glared at him but replied, "She's asking for you. Can you stand or sit on a stool?"

Peter snapped, "Aye I can bloody stand and sit on a stool. Just wheel me ta the room. I can walk ta the stool!" When they got there he got out of the wheelchair and limped heavily to the stool next to Paddy. He took the hand she gave him and said, "Ye all right, lassie?"

Paddy groaned and stiffened as a contraction hit. She heard him yelp as she squeezed the hell out of his left hand. She managed to loosen her grip as she did those breathing exercises. She said, "Sorry. Not trying to hurt you, Pete." 

Pete teased, "It's all right. Maybe I should give ye the numb one. If ye break that one I won't feel it at least." He hissed as she clamped down on his hand again as another contraction hit. He eventually did give her the other hand because he couldn't use his cane without his left hand. He was right though he didn't really feel the pain when she squeezed his right hand. Eventually he heard a baby wailing.

Dr. Thomas said, "Congratulations it's a baby girl." He let the nurses clean the baby off before wrapping it in a blanket and placing it in the mother's arms. He was curious who the middle aged man was but just left them together with the baby. When he got outside the room he heard the nurses gossiping.

Sandy said, "Can you believe that a man that age had the audacity to knock up that young woman? He's got to be at least 50 and she can't be any older than 20 years old..The gall."

Gwen said, "What did she see in him anyway? He's obviously a cripple and is ill. Has one foot in the grave and one on a banana peel he has. How did he even knock her up? Looks like he'd drop dead if he had sex."

Sandy laughed, "I have no idea. Maybe he's rich. Can't see any other reason for that pairing."

Dr. Thomas had enough. He said, "It's not your place to judge anyone. You are her to treat and take care of patients properly. Not to gossip about who shagged who and how or why. Now get back to work and shut up or I will personally fire you myself." He went and to the birth certificate and took it into the couple. He asked, "Have you decided on a name for her yet?"

Peter replied, I'd like ta call her Mary after my mam. Is that all right, Paddy?"

Paddy replied, "All right but the middle name should be Catherine. But what about the last name?"

Peter just replied, "She's my daughter as well. She'll have my name. It's only right I give her my name. Mary Catherine Mclltchie. Daughter of Peter Dougan Mclltchie and Patricia Maureen Meehan. Right?" He smiled when she nodded and squeezed his hand.

Dr. Thomas filled out the birth certificate and sighed it. He asked, "I know it's none of my business by why aren't you two married? He seems like the type that would do the honorable thing."

Paddy replied, "I asked him to father a child with me. We will raise her together but he has a partner. We both wanted children and he agreed to let me carry his child."

Dr. Thomas asked, "He's married? Are you his mistress?"

Peter replied, "No. I am a homosexual. My.....partner is a man. Paddy is bit like an adopted daughter but more than anything she's my best friend. She takes care of me 24/7 and has no time for a life without me in it. She asked me ta give her a child and I agreed as long as we could raise it together. I do love her and Mary. My partner has a daughter as well and is aware that if we settle down together that we will all be living together."

Dr. Thomas replied, "You are the openly gay man that those 4 boys beat up. I thought your name sounded familiar."

Paddy replied, "Yeah he's the man that got beat up."

Dr. Thomas replied, "Well I am truly sorry that you wound up crippled this bad. I also apologize for my staff. They have been reprimanded. I will get this sent out and you should get it back in a few days."

Peter replied, "Thank ye, Doctor. Will Paddy have ta stay the night?"

Dr. Thomas replied, "Yes. As long as there are no complications then both her and Mary can go home tomorrow."

When Paddy was moved to her own room Peter was wheeled out to the waiting room until she was settled. Alec wheeled him to the room with Daisy right behind them. While he was sitting in the wheelchair Paddy had Alec give him Mary to hold. He said, "I never realized how tiny they are when they are born. She's beautiful and I just love her."

Daisy came over and asked, "Is she my sister now, Peter?"

Peter replied, "If ye want her ta be, Daisy."

Daisy smiled and ran a finger over Mary's cheek. She replied, "Yeah. I'd like her to be my sister, Paddy my other sister and you my other dad. Dad? Can we be a family. A real family?"

Alec replied, "That's really up ta Peter and Paddy. I'd love for us all ta settle down together in a big house but they need ta want it as much as we do."

Peter looked at Paddy who nodded at his unasked question before handing Mary to Alec and replied, "Aye. I think we'd like that too." He never expected Daisy to be wrapping her arms around his neck tightly and practically crawling in his lap.

Daisy said, "Thank you, Peter!" She half crawled into his lap to hug him and kissed his cheek. She heard him his and realized she had bumped his bad hip. She said, "Sorry, Peter."

Peter replied, "It's all right, Daisy. Not yer fault I'm a cripple always in pain." 

Paddy said, "Oh Alec? Do you think you might be able to give Pete his pain killers until I get out of here? I'll write down the times and dosage he needs them. The bottle is in the bathroom med cabinet. Also would you mind staying with him as well? He can tell you what I help him with all the time."

Peter replied, "Paddy....I really don' think..."

Paddy replied, "YOU don't have a choice right now. Besides Alec will see you naked sooner or later anyway."

Alec replied, "Aye. I'll have ta bring Daisy though. Don't want ta leave her alone at home all day and night. She can help with the shop if she wants ta until ye get back. Peter will be fine."

Paddy replied, "Thank you. Pen and paper please." She wrote down everything she knew Alec needed to know about Pete. When they were leaving she said, "You better eat while I'm in here. There will be hell to pay when I get home if you don't. Understand?" She slowly got out of the bed and kissed his cheek and hugged Daisy and Alec before they left.

Peter sighed, "Aye, lassie. Understood." When they got back to the shop Alec helped him up the stairs, change much to his embarrassment, and into bed. Having only one bed was suddenly an issue as both Daisy and Alec crawled in on either side of him. He blushed bright pink.

Alec chuckled, "Ye look adorable when ye blush, Peter. I know ye and Paddy share this bed. Ye'll need ta get used ta sharing a bed with me. Daisy well. I promise she'll have her own bed but right now all we got is one bed so we're bunking."

Peter just sighed and got as comfortable as he could with the two of them flanking him. He was almost asleep when he felt Daisy put her head on his shoulder and an arm across his soft round belly. He didn't really have any idea what he should do. He didn't mind the sign of affection. He eventually loosely wrapped his right arm over her shoulders.

Daisy really had grown to love Peter in the last year or so since she had met him. She wasn't sure how to react at first because she had never known her dad to like men before Peter. As her father and Peter both spent more time together and with her she really grew fond of him. She found he really was a sweet man and helpful with things she couldn't ask her dad. She rolled over and hesitantly put her head on Peter's shoulder waiting for him to tell her to move but all he did was hesitantly wrap his bad arm around her shoulders. She sat up and kissed his cheek before settling down again. She said, "I love you, Peter. Love you, dad. Goodnight."

Peter kissed the top of Daisy's head and mumbled, "Night, Daisy. Night Alec."

Alec was glad that Daisy had taken to Peter so well. he said, "Love ye too. Night." He watched the two of the sleep for a while before he finally fell asleep as well.


	17. Daisy's Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec, Peter, Mary, Paddy, & Daisy all move into a house together. Daisy has a revelation and has to ask Peter some specific questions.

Alec drug Peter out with him house hunting when he wasn't working. He was primarily looking for a house on all one level with 3 bedrooms, 1-2 baths, a driveway for at least 2 cars, a nice kitchen and living room. He also wanted it to be wheelchair accessible. He eventually found a house with two floors, 4 bedrooms, 1 1/2 baths. All the bedrooms were upstairs and the whole bath with a shower and tub while the 1/2 bath and other rooms were on the ground level. There was a small room downstairs that could be made into a guest room but he figured turning it into an office for Peter to work on his novels was a better choice so he could be on the main floor with them while he was writing. It was wheelchair accessible on the ground level and had a wide staircase where a chair lift could be installed for Peter without blocking the stairs for everyone else. He was also very happy with the price of the place. It was very reasonable for them all to be able to afford together. He brought Daisy and Paddy to look at it with them and everyone agreed that they liked the house. 

They all agreed and after buying it they started moving everything in. Peter's queen sized bed went in the master bedroom with the rest of the set. Peter's mam's rocker also was put in the master bedroom by the window with a small table beside it. Alec's single bed went in one of the smaller rooms for Daisy, they had to buy another double bed for Paddy and they also put Mary's crib in Paddy's room. They brought Alec's sofa and bought chairs that went with it for in the living room. All of Peter's books and bookcases went into the downstairs office with a desk that was bought with a matching chair but they knew Peter would probably just use his wheelchair to sit in while he was writing. Peter's smoking was the only thing that started a discussion. In the end Alec agreed to let Peter smoke mostly in his office downstairs and 1-2 cigarettes in their bedroom upstairs but they all agreed he wouldn't smoke in the other rooms in the house unless discussed first. In the end he was allowed to smoke 2 cigarettes in the living room a night while they all watched TV together. Alec decided it too much of a hassle and unfair to make Peter go outside to smoke because of his condition. The only room in the house that tended to smell like a smoker lived there was Peter's office. The rest of the house didn't smell like a smoker even lived there. Alec had the chair lift installed so he didn't have to worry about Peter falling down the stairs. He also had life alert installed and Peter wore the button around his neck especially when he was home alone because he would sometimes stay home and take care of Mary. They had a playpen set up with a baby monitor so he knew when she was awake from her nap. When Daisy came home in the afternoon she would watch Mary to give Peter as break.

Peter was working on his novel when Daisy came into his office with Mary in her arms. He saw he sit on the wooden chair that came with the desk out of the corner of his eye. He took a drag on his cigarette before placing it back in the ashtray as he typed.

Daisy watched Pete typing away at his novel and smiled. He seemed to be adjusting to family life fairly well. Her barging in his office without knock and just sitting down doesn't bother him anymore. She had grown to love him like she did her own dad over the last 2 years she's known him. She had to admire how good a father he was to Mary and how he let her ask him anything. She was almost 17 now and found she was asking him questions of a personal nature that she couldn't ask her dad. Peter was more open minded and easy going but if he didn't have an answer he told her so. He always told her truthfully what he did know even if he turned red with embarrassment while he answered. She needed to ask him some questions that she had been putting off. She said, "Pete? Can we talk?"

Pete finished the sentence he was typing and gave Daisy his undivided attention. He replied, "Aye. We can talk ifn' ye like, lassie. My eyes are burnin anyway." He watched her watching Mary playing with blocks on the floor for a few minutes. He knew it had to be something she couldn't figure out how to ask because she stalled when she knew what she wanted to ask but not how to ask it. He sighed, "Daisy? Ye cannae offend me if ye ask whatever ye want ta know wrong. Ye should know that by now."

Daisy stammered, "Uh how did you know you were gay, Peter? When did you know?"

Pete's eyes went wide behind his glasses. Out of all the personal or sexual related questions he had never imagined that she'd ask him that one. He asked, "Why are ye asking me that question, lassie?"

Daisy bit her lip and replied, "I...I think I'm attracted to a girl at work. I...haven't found any boys attractive as a potential boyfriend."

Pete leaned back against his wheelchair and replied, "This is a bit...unexpected. Let me tell ye a story before I answer yer questions. I was....16 when I first was attracted to a boy I went ta school with and we gave each other rings but never got to..... consummate our relationship because he was beaten ta death while I was.....getting my doctorate in Divinity. My father was beyond himself when I told him about my relationship with John. He told me I was going ta go ta hell for being a faggot. I refused ta be a minister after that because if AI was damned anyway it wouldn't make a difference if I did something else. I ran away and became a journalist but hid who I was for 30 years. I hated who I had ta pretend ta be so I wound up becoming an alcoholic ta numb myself. I was almost 50 years old when I met Paddy and we became fast friends. She was thrown out of her home by her family so I offered ta let her live with me. I......never expected her ta fall in love with me of all people. She had been so kind ta me that she deserved ta know the truth so she was the first person I admitted I was gay to in 30 years. I can never love her like she loves me but yet she has stayed by my side even though I am with yer da." He lit another cigarette and took a drag on it.

Daisy replied, "I'm sorry about John."

Peter sighed, "I knew when I was 16 I had no interest in girls. I had no attraction to soft supple breasts, long beautiful hair, or a pussy. I was attracted to short hair, hairy chests and long penises. That was my first clue. My second was when John kissed me and ....I responded by getting a hard on to match his. We messed around a bit by getting each other off before choosing to spend our lives together. After he died...I still had no interest in girls or women. I was mildly attracted to some men but was to drunk ta bother with them or even care. When I moved here I only came so that I could be myself without having ta explain shite ta people who knew me my whole life. I never expected ta meet yer da and fall in love again after 30 years of solitude."

Daisy replied, "So...I'm gay if...."

Peter turned a shade of red and replied, "It's the opposite of a gay man far as I can gather. If ye find the body of a female desirable. If you want ta shag someone with supple breasts, long beautiful hair, and a pussy rather than a penis. If ye have no interest in sleeping with men at all and ye get.....wet when you think about or kiss a female. Now that may or may not make ye a Lesbian. If ye have any interest in men as well as women than ye may be like yer da. I believe he defines himself as Bisexual. Make sure ye do more research on everything before ye start a relationship with someone. I heard that now a day there are bad illnesses ye can get if ye aren't careful. I believe the most dangerous one is called....AIDS? Just please make sure ye have all the information to protect yerself. I don' want ye ta get sick because ye missed something. I am aware that many of the later generations experiment with both sexes and find out they are straight after all. I never bothered with that shite because I knew I couldn't even get it up for a woman no matter how hard I tried too. It was a limp noodle."

Daisy replied, "Thanks, Peter. I'll do more research and ask for the information on the illnesses you mentioned. I don't want to get sick either."

Peter said, "Now ye have ta remember I'm telling ye what I've heard. I'm still a man and if ye want a proper run down ye really should talk ta an actual Lesbian. I'm afraid I have no clue if there are any here. After what 'append ta me I can't blame them for not comin out."

Daisy moved beside him and kissed his cheek. She said, "I never would have been able to ask dad the things I ask you. He's too introverted."

Pete took her hand with his shaky right hand and replied, "Yer dad loves ye and just wants the best for ye. I never planned on being yer "go ta guy" for all your embarrassing questions but I feel someone should answer then so ye don' do somethin stupid that could have been prevented by simply answerin a question."

Daisy hugged him and replied, "You not a "go to guy" you are my "go to dad" and I love you, Peter." Peter had also always never told her father what they talked about before asking her if he could first.

Pete whispered, "I...love ye too, Daisy. I want ye ta remember somethin....Love is a promise. The most important promise in the world. Until my last breath I will be here for ye because I love ye. That's even if for some reason me and yer da split...I'd still be there for ye if ye needed me."

Daisy replied, "I hope that never happens but thank you for letting me know."

Peter cleared his throat and replied, "Ye are my daughter now, right? Why shouldn't I be there when ye need me?"

Daisy replied, "Yeah. Far as I'm concerned you are my dad as well."

Pete replied, "Can I just ask ye for one favor? Don' call me dad. Ifn' ye need ta call me somethin like that ye can call me papa."

Daisy teased, "All right, Papa Pete." 

Peter chuckled, "I guess it's better than Dr. Pete anyway." He knew she was teasing him now and he had to laugh because that was one thing she had been doing since they go close was always trying to cheer him up when he was down. He had finally gotten comfortable around Alec and Daisy after a year of living with them. Alec hadn't even seen him naked and seem content enough to just hold him at night. He slept in the same bed as Alec but they hadn't shagged at all yet. He wasn't sure why Alec hadn't brought it up but he wasn't even sure if he could get it up anymore. He knew there was no way he could top because of his damaged body. The hip that constantly throbbed and the right hand he couldn't feel or really control anymore. No he was definitely a bottom if anything at all. He wasn't looking forward to the day Alec asked him because if he couldn't then he'd feel awful. He watched Daisy playing with Mary again to drag his mind away from his worries. Mary was already almost a year old and he rarely went to the shop anymore. Paddy was running it for him now practically all the time. He was only the book keeper anymore. He mostly stayed home taking care of Mary and writing. Once and a while he'd go in with Paddy and watch Mary at the shop for a change of scenery. He didn't walk around at home while everyone was working because he started falling. He only walks now when someone is home with him. He also has to keep that first alert button around his neck when he's alone with Mary in case something happens. He also has to walk to get around upstairs but he is usually only there in the morning and evening when the others are still at home.

Alec came home from work cranky because he had long day with idiots. Sometimes he just wanted to choke some of his coworkers. It's no wonder his only friend at work was Ellie. That had even been strained for a while when he had told her he was merging his family with Peters a year ago. He then had to explain to Ellie what a Bisexual was and why he had once been married to a woman and now he was going to be cohabitating with an openly homosexual man. He had to admit that she adjusted to him coming out a little easier because they had been friends for 2 years before that. He set his keys in the bowel by the door and noticed Daisy's were there as well. Only member missing was Paddy but she wouldn't be home for another hour yet. He followed the voices to Peter's office and found Peter in his wheelchair at his desk typing and Daisy playing with Mary. He said, "How's my mate and girls?" He picked up Mary from Daisy's lap and kissed her chubby cheek. He smiled when Mary giggled at him and grabbed his nose. 

Peter replied, "We're fine, Alec. I think I am almost done with my novel. Don' know ifn' they'll publish it but it's almost finished anyway." He felt a kiss on his temple before he heard Alec and the girls leave. He had just finished the epilogue when he was called to dinner. He put out his cigarette and limped out to the dining table leaning heavily on his cane. He found it funny that Daisy bought him a rainbow flag striped cane for Christmas the year before. He would never have gotten a cane like that himself because he wasn't showy about anything really but he found he liked it. She had also gotten him a woven throw for his legs when he was in the wheelchair that was embroidered specially with "I'm a gay papa of 2 girls" in it. He knew she had been referring to herself and Mary. She had also gotten him a crocheted grey and black striped shall for over his shoulders. He was amazed how Daisy had gone from uncertain about him to proud he was her papa even if she was almost an adult when they met. She was also very determined to take care of him as well.

Paddy helped Pete sit in his chair with the special cushion for his bad hip and handed him his pain pill and a glass of water. She asked, "How are you feeling, Pete?"

Peter sighed, "The usual. Hip and back throbbing badly and right hand not workin properly. Same shite, different day. I'm fine." After dinner he went back to his office.


	18. Peter & Daisy Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get emotional folks.

Peter was tired but noticed Daisy following him back to his office and stepped wrong. He almost fell but she caught him and helped him sit in the wheelchair.

Daisy asked, "You all right, papa?"

Peter noticed that she had now switched to papa instead of Peter. She was probably waiting for him to give her permission and tell her what to call him instead of his name. He hissed in pain as he let her help him adjust so he was comfortable in the wheelchair before replied, "I'll live, Daisy."

Daisy took hold of his hands and asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Peter sighed, "No. It's the joys of having a badly damaged back and hip. It won' be as bad when the pill kicks in."

Daisy asked, "Would you take a walk with me? I'm mean I'll walk and push you."

Peter asked, "Why me? I'm sure yer da would go with ye."

Daisy replied, "I want you to go with me. Please, papa?"

Peter sighed, "All right, lassie. Help me get my jacket on." 

Daisy kissed his cheek and replied, "Thank you!" She helped him get his suit jacket on and his throw over his legs. She then placed te shawl over his shoulders before getting behind him and maneuvering him out of the office and through the house. She stopped at the door and put on her own jacket and shoes. She said, "I'm taking papa for a walk. We'll be back in a bit, dad."

Peter gripped, "Makes me sound like a dog."

Daisy replied, "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that, papa."

Peter sighed, "I'm sorry. I know. It's all right. I'm just grumpy." He trusted Daisy to push him around because she had gotten very good at it. Paddy was a good caregiver but she was a terrible driver when it comes to wheelchairs. He pulled the shawl tighter around his shoulders and coughed.

Daisy stopped pushing and leaned down next to his head and gently asked, "You sure you're all right? We can go back if you want."

Peter rasped, "No. I'll be all right. I can probably use the fresh air anyway. Haven't been out o' the house in months. Do ye mind walking ta the store? I forgot ta ask Alec or Paddy ta pick up cigarettes."

Daisy replied, "OK. You should stop smoking, papa. It's not helping your health any."

Peter sighed, "Probably not but I don' want ta stop."

Daisy said, But, papa.."

Peter put his hands on the wheels to stop them from moving and held up a hand which he felt Daisy clasp with her own. He turned his head halfway to meet hers beside him. He said, "I know ye mean well and are just worried about me. I'm over 50 years old and have smoked since I was 15 years old. Just let it be hhokay?"

Daisy replied, "All right but I'm not going to stop worrying about you getting cancer or something. I'd be lost without you. I love you and don't want you to......to die." She started to cry and she hated when she did that. She felt him put the brakes on the wheelchair and pull her in front of him. She fell to her knees on the ground and wrapped her arms under his shawl around his waist. She rested her head on his lap and just cried.

Peter ran his good hand over her head while she still had hold of his bad one in a death grip. He replied, "I know. Shh. I know. It's all right. Let it all out. " He knew Daisy loved him but he didn't realized just how much until now. She apparently loved him more than her own dad which he never had anticipated. Why does everyone he lets close to him grow so attached to him? YOUNG women are drawn to him like flies. In the last few years he was very grateful he was gay because his arse would probably would have been nailed to the wall even if he didn't do anything.

When Daisy finally managed to stop crying she sniffled, "I'm sorry, papa. I just don't want to lose you sooner than I have too."

Peter kissed her forehead when she straighten up and replied, "It's all right. I don' plan on dying anytime soon. They probably don' want me anyway. Stop worryin 'bout me so much. I'm gonna be around for a long time with ye naggin me about my smokin."

Daisy replied, "You better be. I plan on you giving me away at my wedding if I ever have one."

Peter asked, "Shouldn't yer da be the one ta do that?"

Daisy kissed his cheek an replied, "I asked him if I could have you give me away and he said he didn't mind. He wanted me to be able to have the "dad" I wanted to give me away. I love dad but I have a closer bond with you because you don't yell at me or tell me what to do. You also are willing to answer any of my questions or talk with me about anything. He did say that he may wind up giving Mary away at hers if you're....not around when she grows up."

Peter sighed, "Ahh another pessimist and cynic. I might just surprise ye both and wind up giving ye both away someday."

Daisy replied, "I hope so. I'd like you to be around for a long time." 

Peter asked, "Ye all right now, Daisy?"

Daisy replied, "Yeah. I think so. Thanks." She kissed his cheek, stood back up and she felt him unlock the brakes before she started pushing him along again. When they finally got into the main hub of the town she saw some of the looks they got but she didn't care what they thought. So she was a 17 year old girl pushing a sickly looking middle aged man in a wheelchair. So what? She loved him and that's what matters. She placed one hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed.

Peter said, "It's all right, Daisy. It don' matter ta me. I'm used ta the looks. They do the same thing when Paddy pushes me around town. At least they aren't tryin ta beat the shite out o' me anymore. The looks are even funnier when I have Mary in my lap while Paddy pushes me." He had gotten so used to the confused or glaring looks that he forgot about them. He directed her with his hand to the grocery store. He asked, "Is there anythin ye want or need, Daisy?" He had quite a bit of money now with the shop and not drinking anymore so he usually bought his family things when he was out which wasn't often. He would also give money to them to get something for themselves every so often. He bought a carton of cigarettes and whatever Daisy found for everyone.

Daisy had found a nice stuffed gray rabbit for Mary, a keychain that had "I love a disabled Scotsman" on it for both Paddy and her dad. She eventually wound up getting an ice tea and 3 candy bars one of which she shared with him on the way home. She was surprised when she found out he had a terrible sweet tooth. That was something Paddy hadn't even known about him. When they got home he had her take him to his office to put away his carton of cigarettes. 

Peter pointed at a box on the shelf and asked, "Can ye get that wooden box for me?" When she handed it to him he ran his hand over the carved thistle on the top of the wood before opening it. He said, "This box of things is all I 'ave left of my mam. I was ta give it ta my wife when I married. I don' really know what ta do with it.I have 2 daughters ta give things ta. I also have Paddy ta consider."

Daisy replied, "You should give it to Mary when she is old enough, papa. She is the one that should get it because she is your flesh and blood. It's part of her ancestry and her grandma."

Peter's eyes were welling with tears. He replied, "Do ye think I care so little for ye that I wouldnae think of ye as my bairn as well? Just because ye are not my flesh and blood doesnae mean ye aren't my daughter, Daisy. We freely CHOSE ta be father and daughter but that doesnae make ye any less important than Mary. I may give her most of this box because it was her grandmam but I want ta give ye and Paddy something that was my mam's because ye are my family as well. I want ta do that because if...when I die....I want ye ta have something ta remember me by that ye knew was mine that I gave ye because I loved ye." By the end of that speech his voice was raspy from trying to hold tears back.

Daisy knelt in front of him and said, "You act like you are dying. Are you not telling us something?"

Peter replied, "No. I'm not dying yet. I just.....don't want ta make ye think ye are not important ta me. I'm OLD, Daisy. I'm crippled and I....have dementia. I didn't want ta take the chance I'd forget what I want ta do with mam's things."

Daisy gasped, "How long have you had dementia, papa?"

Peter sighed, "I've 'ad it since before I moved ta Broadchurch. It's gotten a bit worse..I can tell. There are days I completely forget what I am doing. I'm still capable of takin care of Mary and myself. I'm not that far gone. I just have moments where I stare into space because I cannae remember what I was about ta do. I've started ta write it down if it's important. I never told Paddy. Please don' tell her and cause her more troubles."

Daisy sighed, "Why are you telling me this?"

Peter replied, "I am aware at times I need someone ta keep an eye on me. It affects me the most at night and I rather have ye be the one ta help than yer da or Paddy. He has his job ta worry about and Paddy has the shop and Mary as well as everything she all ready has ta do for me. We also have bonded ta the point I feel I can rely on ye ta take care o' me when I'm lost in my own mind."

Daisy replied, "All right but if it gets too bad you will have to tell dad and Paddy. Do you promise that?"

Peter replied, "Yep."

Daisy sat on the chair next to him and asked, "In case you forget or...die are you telling me where it is to give to Mary when she's old enough? I'll make sure she gets it if that's what you want. Papa?" She noticed a far off look in his eyes and was worried until he responded.

Peter had blanked out on Daisy. He suddenly realized that she was talking to him. He replied, "Hmm. Oh sorry. Mind wandered. I was gonna wait until yer 18th birthday but I don' know if I'll be...with it enough ta do it. Ye can pick whatever ye want except the yellow diamond engagement ring. I'm gonna give that ta Paddy because it's the closed I can give her ta a marriage."

Daisy looked in the box and found a2 things she liked. A beautiful 3 inch high detailed silver owl that was inlayed with blue/grey stones for eyes that could be either a broach or a necklace. It was attached to a silver chain. The reason she was attracted to that piece was because it reminded her of Peter more than the fact that it had been his. He looked like a stoned gray owl most of the time. There was also a ring with the same color stone in it as the owl. The color reminded her of Peter's eyes. She said, "I like both of these but....if I can have just one.....I'd pick the owl."

Peter asked, "Why the owl?"

Daisy shyly replied, "You....remind of a stoned gray owl. Also the eyes are the same color as yours are."

Peter looked at the ring and the owl and realized why she liked them both. They had the same stone. He took the ring and slid it on her finger. It was a good fit for her finger. He then asked her to lean forward and shakily put the necklace over her head. He said, "Take them. They go together. I'll give Paddy her choice of another ta go with her ring and the rest will be kept for Mary."

Daisy hugged him tightly and replied, "Oh, papa. Thank you! I'll always treasure them."

Peter kissed her temple and replied, "Yer welcome, Daisy." He was surprised because Daisy always wore them from that day on. Even if she wore other jewelry she would wear that bloody owl and ring. He was glad she loved them even if she had called him a stoned owl. He did get a good laugh when she referred to Alec as a rabid squirrel when he was angry. What a pair they made. The rabid squirrel and the stoned owl....There's an interesting name for a novel. He started typing his next book and giggling while Daisy left his office.


	19. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Alec have talk about the elephant in the room.

It was late when Alec realized Peter was still in his office. He looked at the clock and realized it was midnight. He walked in and said, "Ye coming ta bed, love?" He thought Peter looked kind of cute with the cigarette between his lips, Glasses halfway down the bridge of his nose, hair all a mess from running his fingers through it constantly and shakily holding a pile of typed manuscript. The surprised look on his face made it a Kodak moment.

Peter mumbled with the cigarette in his mouth, "What time is it?"

Alec replied, "It's after midnight."

Peter found a firm place to set his manuscript before he took a final drag on the cigarette and crushed it out in his ashtray. He sighed, "Sorry. I lost track of time. I started a new novel. Ye didn't have ta wait up for me. " He started to stand but Alec just made him sit back down and wheeled him to the stairs. He got out of the wheelchair and sat on the stair chair and Alec handed him his cane. He watched Alec fold the wheelchair and put it to the side before following him up the stairs. When he reach the top he waited for the younger man to help him off the chair because he was a bit unsteady tonight. 

Alec helped Peter to their room and said, "I hope ye don't mind but Paddy was tired and I told her I'd help ye tonight."

Peter swallowed and replied, "Hhokay." He was a little nervous of Alec seeing him naked since in the year they had slept in the same bed they had never been naked together. He was fatter, more saggy, and more wrinkled than he had been almost a year ago when Paddy had given birth to Mary. He was showing his age and the stress from the pain he dealt with everyday was aging him even more. Paddy making sure he ate and his lack of mobility had made him gain weight so that now he has a round soft belly that he still tries to hide under 3 layers of clothing. He knew Alec was aware of it but feeling it as you are holding someone and seeing it sometimes can be totally different things for some people.

Alec was undoing Peter's many layers and he could tell the older man got more nervous by the layer. He gently pushed Peter on the bed and asked, "What's wrong, love?"

Peter sighed, "I'm.....not very attractive anymore, Alec. I'm fat, soft and wrinkled. "

Alec placed a hand on Peter's knee and replied, "Look I'm not all that good at mushy shite but I'm not going ta fall out of love with ye simply because ye have gained weight, are a bit squishier and have a few more wrinkles. It not like I am unaware of it. Beside I like that ye have some meat on ye. Reminds me of a warm fluffy pillow when ye are curled in ta my side."

Peter sighed, "Aye. I also have scars from the beating and followed surgeries."

Alec kissed Peter firmly on the lips and said, "I don't give a shite. I love ye. That means all of ye."

Peter stripped the layers that Alec had unbuttoned off and leaned back on his arms on the bed so the younger man could unbutton his shirt. He closed his eyes and gasped when he felt Alec's lips against the curve of his soft belly. When Alec just kept kissing him he sighed in relief.

Alec moved back up and kissed Peter's lips. He said, "See? Nothing ta worry about, love." He stood up and went to Peter's dresser and pulled out a pair of pajamas and set them on the bed. He helped the older man finish undressing and then put on pajamas before he went and changed into his own. He helped Peter get comfortable and then slipped in on his side of the bed. Alec always slept on the left side of the bed so the Peter could sleep on the right side. When he felt the older man trying to shift to his side he helped by gently pulling Peter toward him. 

Peter settled on his right side with his head on Alec's shoulder and his left arm on Alec with his hand resting on the younger man's chest over his heart. He felt the younger man's right hand resting against the side of his belly near his left hip and the arm was curled around his back. He felt Alec slip the hand under his top and lightly tracing patterns on his side with his fingers. He mumbled, "Sorry, Alec."

Alec asked, "For what?"

Peter whispered, "Doubting ye."

Alec sighed, "It's fine. I understand. Physically we are pretty much opposite. I just want ye ta know that I love ye regardless. Ye may not be young, thin, or agile anymore but that doesn't mean I don't love ye. I fully intend ta stay with ye until one of us meets our maker."

Peter asked, "What if I.....can't BE with ye?"

Alec sighed, "Do ye mean sex? Believe it or not I don't really care. Yes it would be nice ta shag my partner but if ye can't I'm not going ta dump ye over it. Sex wasn't a requirement for this relationship because I know how messed up ye are physically and how hard it would be ta even try. It's completely up ta ye but I won't be mad if ye never want ta have sex." He had known when he chose Peter as his partner that there was a strong possibility that the older man may not be able or want to have sex. No he had chose Peter because he liked the older man's personality and determination to keep trying even when he failed miserably. When Peter started falling repeatedly because his bad hip gave out he still kept trying until finally Alec had to put his foot down. He came home one day to Peter unconscious on the kitchen floor from hitting his head on the counter as he fell. He hated doing it but he had to tell Peter not to walk unless someone other than Mary was in the house with him. Peter was now practically wheelchair bound because he can't walk alone. All of them try to make sure he walks as much as possible during the day to keep strength in his legs but other than that he is usually in his wheelchair. They thought about a walker but with his inability to control his right hand properly and the fact that he tires easily the doctor didn't think it was the best idea. 

Peter sighed, "I haven't had the desire to do anything sexual in over 20 years. Now....I don't even know if it's physically possible ta even find a position that wouldn't cause me pain ta even try and shag in. I feel terrible because ye deserve ta have a partner ye can shag without the fear o' hurting them."

Alec firmly replied, "Peter, I'm happy just having ye in my life. I know I don't say it much or even smile that much but ye do make me happy. Ye and yer silly jokes and stories. Besides Daisy adores her stoned gray owl papa."

Peter chuckled, "Ye know what she calls ye when ye are angry? A rabid squirrel. I liked that stupid combination so much I was writing a new novel for 6 hours by time ye came and got me. I called it "The Stoned Owl and His Rabid Squirrel" and believe me it's not a children's book."

Alec laughed, "Are ye writing porn now, Peter my love?"

Peter replied, "Aye. Gay porn between a squirrel and an owl. The most unlikely pair you'd ever meet. An angry cranky squirrel and a manic depressive owl. Ye should read it when I'm done. Just the shagging alone is a comedy of errors. Kind o' like us."

Alec kissed the top of Peter's curly gray head and replied, "Don't be so hard on yerself. Ye have a good imagination though. Ye should have started writing sooner, love."

Peter sighed, "Was too busy surviving and getting wasted. I never told ye but I was an alcoholic."

Alec hugged the older man closer for a minute before replying, "Paddy told me. Explained ta me why ye called yer shop "The Drunken Scotsman" and called ye cheeky."

Peter chuckled, "Aye. I can be cheeky if I'm in a good mood. Ye should ask Paddy about the shite I did ta her over the two years we worked together at the Daily."

Alec replied, "She did mention the notes."

Peter replied, "Ah. The time there was confetti everywhere. She didnae know whether ta be pissed or amused. I helped her clean up the mess but it was worth it ta see the surprise on 'er face as confetti flew all over when she opened the notes."

Alec said, "I'm sure Daisy would enjoy some o' yer pranks and antics. She has a much better sense of humor than her mam and da."

Peter sighed, "Did she ask ye ta let me give her away ifn' she gets married?"

Alec sighed, "Aye. She talked ta me about it. I told 'er it was fine. Before ye even say anything. It's not yer fault. Ye share a bond with her I just can't. She adores ye and while it stings a bit that she prefers ye ta give her away I'm not angry. When Tess and me split I didn't want her ta think her mam was the bad guy so I took the fall. We have fixed what can be fixed but it will always leave scars. Ye have never hurt her like I have. She loves me but....she trusts ye more than me. Yer the da she wanted me ta be but I couldn't. I know she comes ta ye with questions she doesn't dare ta ask me. The birds and the bees, sex and female things aren't really my area. No I don't want ta know what ye talk about unless it's important that I know. She needs ta know ye aren't going ta tell me what she doesn't want me ta know."

Peter replied, "I'm sorry that it's me. It should be ye, Alec. Some things I don't have answers for because I'm a man and have no experience with women. Paddy was all ready happy with who she was when I met her. She asked me things but most of them I could at least answer."

Alec sad, "Don't feel bad that Daisy goes ta ye instead of me. I'm glad she has ye ta ask those things because I have no idea how ta even start with them. I rather her ask ye than find out on her own. I know ye'll always do the right thing. Ye've adapted well ta being the da of a teenager."

Peter tried to change position and hissed him pain when he moved his bad hip the wrong way. He felt the change in Alec and grunted, "It's fine. I just moved the wrong way. Do ye mind if I...?" He had painfully gotten his leg on top of Alec's and he felt the pain in his hip ease a bit having the support to keep it straighter.

Alec replied, "Not at all. If laying completely on top o' me helped I wouldn't care if ye did it."

Peter sighed, "Thank ye. It helps ta ease the pain ta where it's bearable."

Alec replied, "Glad it helps."

Peter was almost a sleep and asked, "Why have ye never said anything about me never telling ye that I love ye?"

Alec replied, "I all ready know ye do. I also knew ye'd say it when ye were ready."

Peter sighed, "I love ye, Alec."

Alec replied, "I love ye too, Peter. Now get some sleep."

Peter mumbled, "nnkay." He fell asleep shortly after feeling content.

Alec just continued rubbing his fingers in the patterns under Peter's shirt on the older man's side until he fell asleep himself.


	20. Damn Ex-Wives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tess shows up, Daisy comes out to her dad, Peter and Alec have a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M/M sex in this chapter. Sorry if it's not completely accurate to deal with Peter's issues.

A few years later Peter was a 4 times published author and had quite a bit of money coming in from the sales of his 4 novels. He went from being a practically penniless alcoholic reporter to a man worth 400K a year. He used it to send Daisy to College for art because she was very good and illustrated his books for him, pay many of the household bills, gave a share of it to Alec to set up a trust fund for Daisy (the rest of her share of the profits from their books) and Mary, he also set up one for Paddy for her to receive upon his death. The rest he just kept in a joint savings account he shared with Alec unless they needed it for something. He wound up in a fight with Alec over paying all the bills but he said, "What does it matter? I'm goin ta be dead in a few years. I don' need that much money, Alec. I'm leavin it all ta ye and the kids anyway."

Alec yelled, "Ye are such a bloody cynic!"

Peter replied, "Cynics are only broken-hearted Idealists, eudail."

Alec groaned, "I love ye, Peter but sometimes I could bloody strangle ye."

Peter sighed, "I am 55 years old. I have bad lungs, a bad heart, and am in constant chronic pain from my hip and back. If it weren't fer ye and the girls...I wouldn't be here at all, Alec. I sometimes wish the bastards had killed me. I don't plan on dyin yet but if I make it ta 70 I'll count myself lucky."

Alec sighed, "Peter, I wish I could do something about it."

Peter replied, "It's no' yer fault. Was mine and I'm payin the price. Just stop fightin with me over money I don' need." He watched Alec sigh and put his hands up in defeat. He went back to working on his 5th novel and didn't look up until he noticed Daisy out of the corner of his eye.

Daisy came into Peter's office and almost snickered at the picture he made. He had a cigarette between his lips, glasses down the bridge of his nose, and his longer fluffy, curly hair was sticking up in all different directions because he always ran his fingers through it just like her dad. She said, "Papa?"

Peter didn't look up from what he was typing but answered, "Hmm?"

Daisy said, "Can we talk a minute?"

Peter finished typing the sentence he was on and leaned back in his wheelchair and tapped the ashes off the end of his cigarette before replied, "Wut ye need ta talk 'bout, lassie?" He took a drag on his cigarette and pushed his glasses back up his nose.

Daisy asked, "Are you feeling all right?"

Peter replied, "Why ye ask?"

Daisy sighed, "Because I know you after 5 years. You look tired and pale."

Peter sighed, "I'm just 'avin a bad day, Daisy. Lot o' pain. Nothin I'm not used ta dealing with everyday."

Daisy knelt in front of him and took hold of the hand that rested on his thigh. She said, "I'm just worried about you."

Peter squeezed her hand and replied, "Don' be. When my time is up...There's nothin that can be done."

Daisy replied, "I love you. I want to keep you around as long as possible, you stubborn old man."

Peter set his cigarette in the ashtray and held out his arms. She came over and wrapped her arms around him while he did the same. He sighed, "I know ye do, lassie. I don' plan on being six feet under fer a while yet. Besides I still got a promise ta keep and ye 'aven't found the right girl."

Daisy replied, "I'm still holding you to that, papa."

Peter chuckled, "I know. Ifn' I died before ye'd probably have the wedding on my grave just to prove a point."

Daisy replied, "I just might at that."

Peter chuckled, "Aye. Ye might just at that." When she pulled back he saw 4 year old Mary standing in the door way. He raised an eyebrow at her and asked, "Wut ye need, Lana?"

Mary twisted around on her legs and asked, "Can I have a hug, papa?"

Peter held out his arms and replied, "Sure, Lana." He was actually prepared for the 4 year old to launch herself into his lap. Every time she would jostle his hip and crush his bollocks. As scary as it sounds it has become a ritual but it still made him hiss and groan in pain. Then she'd settle down in his lap with her head against his chest listening to his heartbeat. He called her Lana because it meant darling in Gaelic so he uses it as her nickname. This child loved him more that she did her mam. He used to get up in the middle of the night when Mary was a baby and sit in his rocker and rock her back to sleep until he couldn't balance to reach in to get her out of her crib anymore. The crib was next to his rocker so he only had to grab her and sit in his rocker. After that he would sit in the rocker and let her hold his index finger until she calmed down and fell asleep again. Mary always had to hold his finger to calm down . It was usually Alec that found him sleeping in his rocker next to the baby sleeping in the crib holding his finger. He adored Mary and nothing would changed that because she is his only biological child. A child he never thought he would ever get to have and that made her special. He loved all his "girls" and didn't treat any of them better than the other. He just had a soft spot for Mary. 

Paddy found Mary in Pete's office asleep in his arms. She sighed, "I should have figured she'd be with you. I can take her if you want."

Peter replied, "It's all right. I need a break from writing anyway. Could ye push us out ta the livin room?" He smiled as she nodded and got behind him to push him to the living room with his sleeping passenger. He saw Daisy and had Paddy park him next to the younger girl whom he held out his free hand too. He saw Paddy go out again and assumed she was going back to the shop.

Daisy smiled and took Peter's hand tightly in her own. She knew to most people he was just a cranky crippled old man but to her he was her best friend and the one she could always talk to no matter what it was about. She was an artist and going to college to be a professional artist. She drew her father, Mary, and Paddy but her main subject was Peter. She's drawn him sitting at his desk smoking and typing with his glasses falling down the bridge of his nose, with a smile on his face, with a confused look, with and without glasses, and asleep. She adored him and she wasn't even sure why because he didn't raise her but yet they bonded so well that it's like he had raised her. There was a knock on the door and she opened it to see her mum. She said, "Mum? What are you doing here?"

Tess looked at her daughter and handed her a box. She said, "These are some of your things I found. I thought you might want them."

Daisy replied, "Oh. Thank you, mum. Um would you like a cup of tea?" She stepped aside and let her mum in. 

Tess saw the middle aged man in the wheelchair with a sleeping 4 year old on his lap and asked, "Hello. I'm Tess. You are?"

Peter replied, "Yer Daisy's mam. I'm Peter and this wee one is Mary."

Daisy said, "Papa? would you like a cup of tea?" She saw the look her mum gave her but ignored it. She kissed the top of his head and squeezed his shoulder.

Peter replied, "Aye, lassie. That would be nice. Thank ye, love." He was relieved that Daisy didn't want to hide the fact that he was her father's partner and he second father.

Daisy got the cups of tea and sat everyone around the coffee table in the living room. She sat next to Peter again.

Tess asked, "Why did you call him papa, Daisy? He's not your dad."

Peter replied, "Alec is my partner." He saw the confused look on the woman's face and Daisy started talking.

Daisy smiled and replied, "Papa is dad's husband, mum. We have been a family for almost 5 years now. There is another woman a little older than me that also lives here. Her name is Paddy and Mary is her and papa's daughter."

Tess gasped, "Wait...You mean...Alec is....sleeping with....HIM?"

Peter sighed, "Aye. That's wut she is saying."

Tess gasped, "Ew. If I had known that I never would have allowed you to move in with your father. I didn't know he was living with a perverted old man let alone having sex with him." She shuddered in disgust.

Daisy replied, "You know what mum? Papa isn't a pervert. He's been very good to me even though I'm not his biological daughter. He's an author and has been paying or me to go to college. He's my best friend and I LOVE him. He loves me and dad. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me and dad. Oh and I guess you should know I'm a lesbian. Before you even say it I can tell you it has nothing to do with my role models. I was attracted to girls before I moved in with them."

Tess replied, "You haven't told your father because he would set you straight on that. He wouldn't allow that. THAT man might because he's one of THOSE kind of but your father wouldn't."

Alec heard his daughter say she was a lesbian and even though it was the first time he heard about it he replied, "Ye really don't know me then, Tess. Unlike ye all I care about is that Daisy is safe and happy. If that means someday that she will marry a woman then that's fine by me. Ye also should have been able ta figure out that if I'm sleeping with one of THOSE people I am one of them myself ye bloody bitch. Telling my daughter that she couldn't love a woman would make me a bloody hypocrite! Now do us all a favor and get outa our house!" He somehow knew Peter had been keeping this secret from him but he wasn't angry about it because he had told the older man sometime ago that he didn't expected to be told everything. He did wish Daisy had trusted him enough to tell him herself though.

Peter watched Tess storm out and slam the door. He sighed, "I'm sorry, Alec. I didnae know she was like that."

Alec looked at Peter and replied, "It wasn't yer fault. I never expected her ta come here. Why was she even here anyway?"

Daisy replied, "She....brought me some stuff I had left behind. I'm sorry I didn't realize she was a homophobe dad. She asked who papa was and I told her."

Alec sighed, "It's not yer fault either. I never told ye she was like that because I never expected her ta come here. Now why didn't ye ever trust me enough ta tell me ye are a lesbian?"

Daisy stammered, "I...I wasn't sure if you'd be angry. I figured I'd tell ye when I found the right girl. Please don't be angry at papa. I made him promise not to tell you 4 years ago."

Alec yelped, "I knew Peter was hiding things from me but 4 years? Christ. Do ye really think that little of me? I live and sleep with a man. Ye being with a woman is the same bloody thing. I'm not going ta reject ye or throw ye out because ye are gay. Now yer mam would have but not me. I'm happy that ye feel ye can trust Peter but I wish ye'd trust me as well. Neither one of us is going ta hurt ye on purpose."

Daisy replied, "I'm sorry, dad. I just wasn't sure how to tell you after everything else you've been through since mum had the affair."

Alec ran his hands through his hair and replied, "All right. It's fine. Just please don't forget ye can trust me ok?"

Daisy replied, "Ok, dad. Thanks." She went to the kitchen to make tea. 

Peter sighed, "Sorry, Alec. I gave her my word...I don' go back on my word...."

Alec replied, 'No. It's not yer place ta tell me unless it's something horrible. No ye did the right thing, Peter. I didn't realized she was that afraid of me."

Peter sighed, "I don't think it 'as ta do with being afraid o' ye. More like afraid ye'll hate 'er because she is attracted ta girls instead o' boys."

Alec groaned, "But it's the same thing as ye and me. We are a gay couple and she would be in a gay couple. Why would I hate her?"

Peter sighed, "She's young and all ready 'ad her family torn apart by her mam having an afraid, who then threw her out because she sided with ye instead o' her, and she just started ta get along with ye. I think she was just afraid that telling ye would destroy the tenuous relationship ye 'ave built. She talked ta me about it I think because I'm not as 'igh strung as ye are and am actually the gay one in our relationship. She loves ye and doesn't want ta lose ye again. I think she knew I'd never turn against her but after ye leaving her mam she may not have been sure ye wouldn't. I'm sorry that she rather talk ta me about private matters but I don' argue with her over every little thing. I guess I'm less cranky and judgmental than ye."

Alec sighed, "I guess ye are right. I do tend ta snap at her and ye don't. Yer personality is like ye are always stoned."

Peter laughed, "Probably cause I am. Those pain killers are strong as 'ell. They take away most o' the pain but make me feel and act stoned all the time. I'd rather be stoned than drunk now. It feels way better. My all ready messed up brain is a lot slower than before but not bad enough I cannae function. Thank ye, Daisy." He felt her running a comb through his messy curls and just ignored it. He had gotten used to her doing that a lot that it was routine.

Daisy came in with two cups of tea and handed one to Peter first and then her dad the other one. She sat next to Peter and tried to fix his curly hair with a comb. She just loved his curly grey hair because it was bouncy and soft even though it was grey. She loved her father but she could ask Peter anything and he wouldn't be offended even if he was embarrassed.

Alec watched his daughter combing Peter's hair and knew that she loved the older man unconditionally. She didn't care if he was crippled, old, grey, or stoned on pain pills. She just loved him. He knew Daisy loved him but not as much as she loved Peter. They had a bond that he never could have with his daughter because he WAS her father. He realized that the things she talked to Peter about would just be awkward for him because Peter was more easy going about discussing sex and feeling where he wasn't. Peter never got offended if someone asked him anything even if it was sexual or personal. He watched Daisy kiss Peter's temple when she was finished combing his hair and the little smile with his eyes closed he reacted with to her kiss. He knew enough about Peter's past to know how happy the older man was with their family. Everyone one of them meant something special but different to Peter. All the girl were his kids but Mary was HIS baby, Paddy was his best friend and mother of his baby, Daisy...well she was devoted and his illustrator for his novels in other words they are partners in crime. He was surprised when Peter told him she was illustrating his novels and he wanted to send her to college to improve her ability. Right now they only see her for the summer and holidays but Peter sends her a copy of his manuscript and she sends him tons of illustrations. 

Peter had set up the royalties for his novels to send a Check with Daisy's name on it for her share of the money from her illustrations upon his death while most of his share will go to Alec as his spouse and a part of it will also go to Mary as his daughter upon her 18th birthday. Paddy will get the share he set aside for her until his death and the shop. He had made sure he properly provided for his family. When he died Alec would get his half of the house with the agreement that all the girls could live there as long as they wanted too and they would get the house divided between the 3 of them when both parents were dead.

Alec helped Paddy make dinner when she got home and he kissed Peter's lips as he went to watch TV for a while. He helped Peter walk to the living room and sit next to him on the sofa. He felt the older man lean against his side with his head in his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around Peter's shoulders so the older man could get more comfortable leaning against him. He kissed the top of Peter's curly head and asked, "Comfortable?"

Peter sighed, "Aye. 'Bout as comfortable as I'm gonna get with my back and 'ip." Peter watched some TV with Alec but wound up nodding off to sleep shortly after they sat down.

Alec knew Peter would fall asleep because that's how it always happened but he didn't really mind. He knew Peter was not well and tired easily from his bad lungs and heart. He was usually just happy his husband was still there for him to hold at night. He knew with Peter being sickly and older than him the odds were that he would someday be coming home to an empty bed. He was determined to cherish whatever time they still had together even if it was with Peter sleeping on his shoulder. Peter had gained weight and had a round soft belly but the rest of him is thin as a rail still. His face was fairly full looking but he had age lines, crow's feet and bags under his eyes. he looked tired and gaunt all the time because of the pain he was in and when he wasn't in pain he looked stoned from his meds.

Peter woke up when Alec was gently shaking his shoulder. He mumbled, "Sorry, Alec. I did it again."

Alec got Peter to sit up and gave him a firm kiss on the lips before replied, "It's all right, Peter. Let's get to bed." He helped the older man walked to the stairs and sit on the chair to go up. He followed as Peter went up and helped him to their room. It had become the norm for him to get Peter into bed but Paddy would still get the older man up in the morning. Peter always wore a pair of pajamas to bed while he wore either boxers and a tee shirt or bottoms and a tee shirt depending on how cold the house was at night. He got Peter settled and slipped in beside him. Their nightly ritual was curling on their sides and sharing a few passionate kisses and gentle caresses before settling down to go to sleep. He always slipped his hand up Peter's top and caressed his soft belly and sides. Once and a while he'd slip his hand inside the older man's bottoms and lightly squeeze his ass and coaxed him closer. He usually felt Peter roaming his ass and back. On rare occasions if Peter felt up to it they would use their hands on each other to reach an orgasm. 

Peter felt Alec's erection pressing hard against his belly and gasped, "Take me Alec."

Alec stuttered, "Are ye sure? What if I hurt ye?"

Peter panted, "Fuck it. I hurt no matter what ye do. I want ta feel ye inside o' me. I want ta do this for ye. I cannae ever be a top with my disabilities so I am the bottom. Please, eudail. Donnae argue with me. Just do as e are told and fuck me."

Alec sighed, "All right but if I hurt ye then I want ye ta tell me. Hhokay?" He watch Peter nod before painfully rolling onto his bad side. He helped Peter get his pajamas off and took his own off before pulling out the lube. He slid the first finger in as gentle as possible and after a few minutes he felt Peter loosen up and spread his legs further apart to give him better access. He slid in the second finger and scissored them causing the older man to groan but he soon realized it wasn't from pain so he slid a third finger in and tried to stretch the older man as much as he could before he slicked himself and positioned himself. He gently pulled Peter against his front and entered him. He was glad that Peter seemed to be not too uncomfortable. He started a slow rythm and smiled when he found the older man's prostate gland and he got a moan from his husband. He was doing all the work for both of them including running his hand up and down his lover's erection until he felt the older man come all over his hand and contract around his own erection. He came soon after deep inside the most loving man he knew. He had felt Peter go limp when he came and planted light kisses all over Peter's neck and shoulders while he waited for his lover to wake up. Eventually he pulled out and got a warm wash cloth from the bathroom and cleaned Peter up while the older man looked at him sheepishly.

Peter knew when Alec had hit his prostate because he didn't feel any of the pain after that. When he came he must have passed out because he woke up feeling Alec pressing light kisses all over his back, shoulders and neck. He felt the younger man pull out of him and get off the bed leaving him alone for a few minutes. He blushed when the younger man came back in the room with a warm wash cloth and made sure he was cleaned up good before laying down beside him again. He said, "Sorry I'm not much use during or after sex."

Alec helped Peter roll back onto his good side and kissed him passionately before he replied, "It's all right. Ye did enough by just letting me make love ta ye, love. Thank ye. God I really do love ye. I hope ye know that."

Peter replied, "Aye. I know. I love ye so much as well. I'll always belong ta ye, eudail. My heart is yers ta cherish or break. Has been for 5 years. Sorry it took that long ta consummate our marriage."

Alec kissed Peter again and replied, "I wouldn't have cared if we never did because I care more about yer comfort more than sex. I could have lived without it if I had ta but I am glad we finally did manage ta do it."

Peter gasped in pain before rasping, "I cannae do it very much. Now I'm starting ta pay the price for it. I donnae mind dealing with the after pain once and a while but not on a regular basis. Sorry."

Alec caressed Peter's face and kissed him. He said, "That's all right. I'm happy just kissing ye and rubbing yer belly. I'm happy with whatever ye can give me. Ye are my main priority. Sex is unimportant compared to ye. I'm grateful for what sex ye can give me because I know it's hard for ye ta have sex."

Peter curled up with his bad leg on Alec's legs and his head on the younger man's shoulder. He replied, "Thank ye for understanding, Alec. Ye are a very patient man."

Alec kissed the top of Peter's head and replied, "That's because I love ye, ye daft old man." It was true he wouldn't push Peter to do something he couldn't and nor would he look elsewhere to have sex. H wasn't like his ex-wife and if that meant no sex for long periods of time he was fine with it. He had never been a really horny man anyway and was just as happy cuddling and kissing as making love.

Peter wrapped his arm over Alec's waist and mumbled, "I love ye too, eudail." He was asleep soon after because he was worn out.


	21. Daisy's Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy brings her girlfriend home to find out some disturbing news.

One afternoon about 4 years later Peter was working on his 7th novel. It was the start of Christmas break and Daisy was coming home for a few weeks from college. He was immersed with his writing when he felt a pair of female arms wrap around his neck. 

Daisy had gotten home and ran right to Peter's office dragging her girlfriend with her. She watched him concentrating on proof reading his page he had just written with a cigarette between his first and middle fingers of his right hand and his glasses low on the bridge of his nose. He was also chewing on his lower lip while he read it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his temple. She said, "Guess who."

Peter played along and replied, "Hmm. Ye are not the queen? No...How about Dido? hmmm. Then ye must be my Daisy."

Daisy laughed, "I missed you, papa."

Peter placed his left hand on top of hers and replied, "I missed ye to, lassie. Been a wee bit boring without ye forcin me ta go with ye ta town. Oh hello. Who's this pretty lassie, love?" He noticed a small brunette off to the right of his office.

Daisy kissed his cheek and replied, "Papa, this is Sarah. Sarah this is my papa."

Sarah looked at the middle aged sickly looking man in the wheel chair puffing on a cigarette, with a 5 o'clock shadow of scruff, gray hair, thick framed glasses and was surprised. Since they had gotten together Daisy always talked about her wonderful papa the writer. She held out her hand and said, "Hi. Nice to meet you, Mr. Hardy."

Peter shook the girl's hand and said, "I'm no' Daisy natural da. I'm her step-da. I'm Peter Mclltchie but ye can call me Dr. Pete if ye like. I'm gonna 'azard a guess and say ye are Daisy's lady friend. Ye'll have ta bring me up ta date, love. Just let me finish this chapter first." He put the cigarette between his lips and went back to proofreading.

Daisy asked, "Where's Paddy and Mary?"

Peter muttered around the cigarette, "At the Store. Paddy took our girl with her so I could write in peace today. Before ye ask, yer da is at work."

Daisy replied, "I figured dad was at work when he forgot to pick us up at the airport."

Peter looked at her with wide eyes and mumbled, "Shite, lassie. I'm sorry."

Daisy replied, "Not your fault. We got a cab."

Peter asked, "Does yer da know ye brought yer lady friend with ye?"

Daisy replied, "Um.....not really. I wanted to kind of...surprise him."

Peter knocked the ashes off the end of his cigarette and replied, "Aye, lassie. He will be that."

Daisy took Sarah out to the living room and sat with her on the sofa. She said, "Don't mind papa. He's a natural born cynic. He's cranky and gruff but he has a heart of gold."

Sarah replied, "I'm just surprised you didn't mention he was a crippled old man."

Daisy replied, "That's never mattered to me. He was a "crippled old man" when I moved here with dad. You got a problem with it?"

Sarah replied, "No. Just surprised. You are the only person I know that didn't feel the need to tell me about it." She looked up as the front door opened and a younger man in a suit, floppy brown hair just starting to turn gray, and unkempt stubble more prominent that Peter's stubble. She saw the look of surprise on his face for a split second.

Alec came home from work to find his daughter and another girl curled up together on the sofa. He suddenly remembered he was supposed to pick Daisy up at the airport. He groaned, "Fuck. I'm sorry, Daisy. They sent me a murder and I got wrapped up in it."

Daisy replied, "It's all right, dad. I'm pretty used to it."

Alec asked, "Who's yer friend?"

Daisy replied, "Dad this is Sarah. She's my girlfriend. Sarah this is my dad. My natural dad."

Sarah replied, "Nice to meet you..Mr. Hardy."

Alec replied, "I..Oh. Well. It is nice ta meet ye. Ye haven't been together for 4 year 'ave ye?"

Sarah replied, "No. Just a few months. Why?"

Alec looked at his blushing daughter and replied, "Just curious. I tend ta be a bit out o' the loop sometimes. Peter knows everything before I do it seems. Speakin o' which. Where is my stubborn husband anyway?"

Daisy replied, "Papa's in his office writing. Wanted to finish the chapter he was working on."

Alec growled, "Dammit. The Doctor told him ta rest more. Is he tryin ta bloody kill himself?"

Daisy asked, "What happened while I was gone, dad?"

Alec said, "He didn't tell ye? No...O' course he wouldn't. He had a bad 'eart attack while ye were away. He has congestive heart failure and emphysema. The doctor said he could still live a fairly long life it he takes care o' himself, stops pushing himself and tries to stay away from too much stress. He also should stop smokin but ye know him. He's on medication to help him live longer but he has to learn when to rest."

Daisy asked, "Is that the real reason why Mary is with Paddy?"

Alec replied, "Aye. The doctor thought it would be a good idea ta let him recover before he starts taking care o' Mary again every day."

Daisy stormed back into Peter's office and said, "You lied to me, papa."

Peter looked up in surprise at her anger and replied, "Lied? About Wut?"

Daisy said, "Mary isn't here because you have congestive heart failure! I knew you looked sicker than the last time I saw you. Why didn't you tell me?"

Peter took a puff on his cigarette and sighed, "Oh. That. I didnae want ta worry ye, Daisy. I'm not gonna die yet. The doc says I got quite a few years left yet."

Daisy fell to her knees on the floor with her head on his lap. She whispered, "You had a heart attack. You could have died without saying good bye. Without giving me the chance to say good bye. I....I thought you loved me. You made me a promise.."  
Peter placed his free hand on her head and replied, "I do love ye. Ye had enough on yer mind with school...Now ye got a girlfriend ta think about as well. Ye don' need ta be worrying about an old man like me. When it's my time...There isnae a damn thing ye or I can do about it."

Daisy cried, "You PROMISED me you would tell me if you were dying. You BROKE your promise."

Peter replied, "I didn't die. Besides it's kind of hard to tell ye in the middle of a bloody heart attack."

Daisy replied, "Why didn't dad tell me? Oh. You guilted him into not telling me didn't you?"

Peter replied, "Maybe a little. The rest was that he was too busy ta pick up the phone ta call ye." He stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray. After a while he noticed she was crying over him. He whispered, "I'm sorry, Daisy. I wasnae tryin ta hurt ye."  
Daisy replied, "Well you did! I love you. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Peter replied, "I...just don't understand why ye love me so much...I'm...not yer da or anythin special. I'm almost 60 years old. I 'aven't been a well man since before ye met me. I'm just a man that ye.....got stuck with because yer da married me."

Daisy looked up at him and asked, "That's all you think you are? Papa...You are my BEST friend. The only man I feel comfortable with talking about sex and other personal matters I'd NEVER talk about to anyone else. You believed in me when dad wanted me to get a job. You sent me to college for what I love and am good at doing. I never expected to love you as much as I do but I refuse to come home one day and find out you died while I was gone."

Peter sighed, "All right. I'll tell yer da ta make sure ye get updated immediately about my health. Happy?"

Daisy replied, "Happier than I was at least. Thank you. Dad said the doctor told you to rest more. Maybe you should listen to him. Besides you wanted me to tell you about Sarah." When he looked like he was about to protest she glared at him. His mouth snapped shut and he just nodded.

Peter replied, "Aye. I do." He grabbed his cigarettes and lighter. He let her push him out to the living room in his wheelchair. She parked him next to the sofa, handed him the ashtray the kept on the coffee table, and sat next to him. He rarely went outside anymore so Alec had got rid of the smoking in the house rules so now there were ashtrays in every room of the house that he spent a lot of time in. He still tried not to smoke excessively in the rest of the house. Most of his time was spent in his office anyway. He noticed Alec set up the tray table next to him so he could put his stuff on it and then sit in the chair next to him. He said, "Hhokay. How long ye lassies been a couple? How did ye meet?"

Daisy replied, "Almost a year now. We met right after New Year's last year. She was a model in my classes. She's going to be a.....journalist." She noticed the look of surprise on Peter's face.

Peter was surprised that the girl she picked would be a journalist like him. He replied, "Well if ye ever need pointers I'd be glad ta help ye. I donnae know if Daisy ye told ye but I was a journalist for 30 years at the Daily News in Glasgow."

Sarah replied, "That's why I remembered seeing you name in the newspapers I was using in journalism. They hand out articles from various papers around the world and have us write an article using the one they gave us as a example of the style they want us to use at the time. I got a few of your articles. You were a very good journalist."

Peter replied, "I was but I was also a ...drunk. It took me moving out here ta be able ta be happy enough ta quit drinking. Paddy can also help ye if ye need it and I'm....unavailable. She used ta work with me there." He heard the door open and smiled when he saw Paddy and his 9 year old daughter. He laughed when Mary ran over to him and held out her arms to hug her.

Mary saw papa in the living room when she got home and ran into his arm yelling, "Papa!"

Peter said, "Hey, Lana. How was school, love?"

Mary replied, "Ok. I made you a present." She held up a drawing that she drew of her, her dads, mum, and daisy." 

Peter took the drawing and smiled. It wasn't anything more than a child's simple drawing but he loved it because Mary drew it. He replied, "It's lovely, Lana. Thank ye. Alec could you find a good place to display it? Maybe the fridge of if there isnae room there ye can hand it in my office." That was his way of telling Alec that if the younger man didn't want it on the fridge he'd keep it in his office. 

Sarah said, "Hello. I'm Sarah, Daisy girlfriend. What your name?"

Mary looked at the young woman and replied, "Mary Mclltchie. Welcome home, Daisy."

Sarah replied, "Nice to meet you, Mary. Nice to meet you too Miss?"

Paddy looked at this young woman and replied, "Meehan. Paddy Meehan."

Sarah replied, "She's a lovely little girl. How often do you take care of her?"

Paddy laughed, "Whenever she's not in school or when Dr. Pete was able to watch her during the day while I work at the shop."

Sarah asked, "You take their daughter with you to work?"

Peter said, "I think I see what ye are confused about. Mary is my daughter. Just like Daisy is Alec's. Paddy is her mam. But we all raise her as a family. So she had two da's, a sister, and a mum."

Sarah said, "You cheated on him with her?"

Alec groaned, "No. Mary why don' ye go play in yer room for a bit?"

Mary pouted but I wanted ta stay with papa."

Alec sighed, "Ye can come back in a bit. I just need to straighten some stuff out and ye are too young ta hear it, hhokay?"

Mary mumbled, "Ok, daddy."

Alec watched Mary run up to her bedroom to play for a while. He then said, "When I met Peter he had been beaten half ta death by a bunch of local homophobes. That's why he is a cripple. Paddy came from Glasgow ta take care o' him and wound up staying. She loves him like I love him but he had no interest in a physical relationship with her because she's a woman. Peter does love her but not the same way. Paddy one day asked him ta father a child with her. We were dating at the time but not living together yet. I told him it was ok if he did it. They went ta a clinic and 9 months later Mary was born. He gave Mary his last name because he is her father but Paddy understands that Peter is my husband. We all live together and raise Mary."

Paddy said, "Me and Dr. Pete are best friends. Have been for over 10 years. He helped me make it as a journalist in a world of bigots and chauvinists. When I met him I was 16 and a tea girl at his newspaper office. I wanted to be a journalist and he was the only one who didn't treat me like a piece of meat. He would defend me all the time and even saved my life when I got taken by the actual killer from the story I was writing. He eventually moved here and when I got the phone call about him being beaten I came to take care of him. I wound up staying, having Mary and now I run his newsagents shop in town called The Drunken Scotsman. It was a pun on himself."

Sarah replied, "That's an....unusual arrangement but I guess if it works..."

Peter replied, "Aye. It works very well for us. We are also a very loving and dedicated family. Ye try ta break us up and ye'll be out on yer arse. I'm gonna tell ye that up front. Ye accept all o' us or none o' us."

Sarah replied, "You are direct. I'll give you that. That's fine. I can live with that."

Peter pulled out and lit a cigarette and took a drag on it. He replied, "All right, lassie. Welcome ta the family." He started to cough and gasp. He felt Alec take his cigarette. He was wrapped in the younger man's arms until the coughing subsided.  
Alec knew it was useless to asking Peter to stop smoking so he just took the cigarette and put it in the ashtray and knelt on the floor to hold his lover until the older man stopped coughing. When the older man's coughing had gone down to a wheeze he grabbed the inhaler on the table he had set up and made Peter take two puffs from it. He asked, "Ye all right now, sweetheart?"

Peter rasped, "Aye. Thank ye, eudail. Sorry."

Alec replied, "It's all right. I told ye I'd take care o' ye." He gave Peter a kiss on the lips before standing up and moving back to the chair he had been sitting in. He lightly carded his hand through his lover's hair. He knew that soothed Peter when the older man was distraught.

Peter rasped, "How long are ye visitin, lassie?"

Daisy replied, "We were hoping she could stay here for the holiday. Sarah's parents...don't like her being with a girl."

Sarah sighed, "They told me not to bother coming home until I find a boy and dump the girl."

Peter rasped, "I see."

Alec replied, "Aye. Ye can stay for the holidays. We don' do much except have a holiday dinner with Ellie and her kids on Christmas eve. Christmas day we used ta go ta Daisy's gran's for lunch but not sure if we are this year. With Peter not being well I'm not sure if I want ta make the 6 hour drive with him not feeling up to it. My husband comes first."

Peter replied, "Ye can always go without me. Estelle donnae like me anyway."

Alec replied, "No. We all go or we all stay home. I don' give a shite if she don' like ye. Ye are my husband even if she don' like it. Just because she's my mam doesnae mean she tells me who ta marry. She knows if she wants ta see the girls she has ta be polite."

Peter just went back to smoking his cigarette and kept quiet because he knew Alec was mad again. He knew if he didn't go the younger man wouldn't have ta deal with his mam's dislike of him. Later that night when they were in bed he said, "I just think ye'd have less aggravation if I stayed home, eudail."

Alec wrapped his arm around the older man's shoulders and replied, "Maybe so but ye are MY family no matter what mam wants. Ye, Daisy, Paddy, and Mary are all my family. If Sarah stays with Daisy then she will be too. She seems like a nice enough girl."  
Peter rubbed his palm around Alec's flat belly and replied, "Aye. She does. I may live long enough ta give Daisy away after all. I just hope I can stand up long enough."

Alec kissed the top of Peter's gray head and replied, "I don' think she'll care as long as ye are there ta do it, sweetheart."

Peter sighed, "I know but I'd rather be on my feet ta walk down the aisle with her." He eventually started to nod off and mumble, "Night, eudail."

Alec replied, "Night, sweetheart." He sighed because he knew that even though Peter had accepted that he was crippled in the grand scheme of things..he was still worried about embarrassing the rest of them with it especially Daisy. He knew Daisy wouldn't care if Peter had to be wheeled down the aisle as long as he was there to give her away like he had promised to do years ago. He finally nodded off to sleep himself.


End file.
